


平安京秘话

by Harezone



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harezone/pseuds/Harezone
Summary: 天皇智与弟弟们的故事 亲情和爱情纠缠 肉体与目的牵扯 本可以一世太平却被人觊觎 天皇落入魔爪 能否重回弟弟怀抱





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：骨科慢热 有多p情节

冬月，平安京，旧朝天皇因病逝世，时年二十有一的东宫大野智继位，皇室其余四子自动贬为庶人。  
   
国丧那天是最冷的日子，皇室墓园新挖的坟墓一培土里掺着半培雪埋下去，没有挡风的建筑，葬礼随行的人里面即使是最英勇的侍从也在刺骨的寒风中缩手缩脚。跟在哥哥们后面，双手已经冻得麻木的二宫和也拽拽身后五弟松本润的袖子，示意他看向最前面的皇太子。  
   
象征着与逝世者血缘关系最近的纯黑丧服衬得对方的脸色更加苍白，雪花落在他肩上，嘴唇冻得发紫，秀气的五官上写满了哀伤。  
   
这就是他同父异母的哥哥大野智。  
   
这个站在队伍最前身量纤瘦、脸上还带着未干泪痕的男人就是下一任天皇。  
   
也是他和他的兄弟们偷偷爱着的男人。  
   
   
   
   
   
和也还记得，就在他和润两人的元服礼那天，喝醉了的智被送回房间，一向沉稳可靠的二哥樱井翔把其他三人叫出大殿。  
   
“今日是和也和润的元服礼，以后就不能拿你们当孩子看了……我就有话直说了，你们是不是喜欢尼桑？”  
   
“……是。”一阵沉默后，一直把二哥当做最崇敬对象的润先跟翔承认了。  
   
“是。”当时正在阴阳寮见习，连参加弟弟们的元服礼也要揣着一本星象书念念有词的三哥相叶雅纪这时也扔开书本一脸严肃地承认了。  
   
正在和也不知该不该坦白时，他宽大的栀子色袖子被弟弟扯了扯，“哥……”  
   
“知道了，小润别拽了”，元服礼后新加的乌帽子他还戴得不太习惯，担心那东西掉下来就又用手扶了扶，“……是，我喜欢他。”  
   
“很好，大家都很坦诚，其实我也喜欢尼桑，从很久以前就喜欢了”，翔只比他们年长两岁，朝堂之上的几度历练却让他显得像一个真正的大人，“但是你们都知道吧，尼桑将来是要继承父亲的天皇之位的，兄弟之间不伦的感情传出去，尼桑这天皇的位子怎么坐得稳？  
   
“所以这份喜欢的心情只能给我藏在心里，千万不准说出来知道吗？”  
   
和也看着雅纪和润都听话地点了头，他也跟着点点头。  
   
左手小指指尖被雅纪用竹刀划破，渗出鲜红的血，和其他兄弟的血液一起滴在红豆荻饼上。见习阴阳师低声念咒，凭空唤出一只三寸长的青面小兽，嗅嗅荻饼一口吞了下去。  
   
“拜托你啦”，雅纪爽朗地笑了，那只小兽酝酿一番，在他手心里吐出了四粒不同颜色的珠子，转眼便消失地无影无踪，“一人拿一颗，谁要是偷偷跟大哥说了这件事，所有的珠子都会碎成粉末。”  
   
平日里看上去总是没心没肺的三哥这时候让四人互相牵制的主意倒是周密，和也打开腰侧的香袋把分到的浅黄色珠子放了进去。  
   
自己是决定不会破誓的，他想。  
   
毕竟，从他发现心里这份异样情愫之时就暗自决定把它深埋于心了。他二宫和也，会默默地一生悬命保护大野智，保护将来的天皇和他的国家，这份感情他是一辈子都不会向大哥说出来的。  
   
在冷天里站了这么久，智有没有被冻坏？  
   
望着远去的太子驾笼，一阵无力感袭上心头，父亲死后，按照规定其他兄弟四人必须搬出宫殿，再也不能与智生活在一起的事实让和也不愿接受又不得不接受。就像现在，他再也不能像以前一样耍赖挤在大哥身旁，趁机给他暖暖手。  
   
“哥，别看了，走吧。”肩膀被站在身边的弟弟拍了拍，这个小时候一直跟在身后奔跑的可爱小包子不知道什么时候已经长得比自己还高，浓眉大眼又添几分男人的威严。因为以后想要保护大哥的安全，身为公家子弟的润在两年前毅然决然进了负责保护都城安危的六卫府，两年后再看果然炼出了一副英武样子。  
   
“走吧。”和也向手心哈了口气使劲揉搓几下，他还是觉得冷。  
   
   
   
   
   
再次看到智是在三日之后紫宸殿的即位式上。  
   
二官八省和由天皇直接控制的一台五卫府之中，身穿朝服的大臣们将大殿前的空地挤了个满满当当，和也正坐在民部省官员的末列，冗长的仪式里他能做的只有远远向新天皇低头行礼。  
   
大野智，他偷偷喜欢着的大哥，一袭唐风衮冕徐徐走出，慷慨地把目光赐给臣子的方向，却又高傲地不曾和一个人对视。  
   
“在先父的英明治理下，前朝各藩国按时朝贡并无战乱，平安京民安物阜，一片祥和之象，今日朕即天皇之位，定会时时自勉，希望今后可以与众卿同心协力，继承父亲往日辉煌，构筑新朝繁荣风貌。”  
   
“前朝太师石田正治为人勤勉忠良，博学广识，自从受先父安排，为朕传业授课期间，从未嫌弃过朕愚钝，十数年如一日亦师亦父。今日朕登基为报师恩，特委任石田太师为太政大臣，位列太政官之首……”  
   
和也有些恍惚，这个大他三岁的哥哥仿佛一夜之间长大了，长相上虽没继承父亲的英武，举手投足间却是一样的高贵优雅，再加上他眉清目秀的过人相貌，智便轻易拥有了另一种高岭之花般的皇族气质。  
   
他只要站在那，便是美的。  
   
不知过了多久，他望见哥哥收了手中的绢帛，清亮的声音也随之告一段落。  
   
“万岁！万岁！万岁！”  
   
帘幕缓缓落下，帘幕后面人儿的神情再看不见，三声高呼之后，小小少年真正变成可望而不可即的天皇。  
   
那时和也麻木的双脚早没了知觉，凝神看向那块碍事的帘子。他想，几日不见没法盯着智吃饭，那人肯定又消瘦了，要不然那衣袍下，被腰带收紧的身段怎会看上去不堪盈盈一握的样子？  
   
   
   
   
   
等到全部仪式结束，和也回了母家换下朝服，失魂落魄地小酌了几杯。  
   
从今以后，他要按礼法尊敬地称呼智为陛下。  
   
他和智只能是臣与君、人与神。  
   
和也觉得自己永远地失去了这个只想把他抱在怀里的可怜哥哥。  
   
“二宫大人，陛下派人来请您去御所一趟。”  
   
“现在？”  
   
进门时其他兄弟三人已等在殿里，反倒显得和也一人姗姗来迟，白天典礼用的礼器和各色幡旗早就被收起来了，只有帘幕还挂在那里。大殿里空荡荡的，若是大声说话说不定还能听到回声。  
   
智那时还没来，和也便搬了个坐垫放在润旁边坐下，问起对面的翔，“翔桑，陛下说找我们什么事了吗？”  
   
“没有，陛下什么也没说，不是即位式出了什么岔子就好……”要是连翔都不知道，那就没人知道了，和也实在想不出上午那场堪称完美的即位式会有什么问题。  
   
没人说话，殿内安静极了，烧得很旺的暖炉里面定是加了炼香丸，烘出了青梅味的热气却没有灰烟，刚进来时觉得浓烈，在室内待了一会儿香气就缥缈了。  
   
“陛下？”突然一阵风带得烛光摇晃着忽明忽暗，是智来了。  
   
“坐吧，白天人多嘴杂，晚上清静一点也好说些事。”智站在帘幕后面挥挥手让他们坐着。  
   
“翔君，雅纪，和也，润君，你们都参加了即位式，也看到朕已经正式成为天皇了。朕从小就明白，以弟弟们的天资，当天皇绰绰有余，只是这个位置不是我非要去争去抢，这是朕身为东宫不可推卸的责任。既然坐在这里，朕就要保护好从父亲那里继承下来的国家。”  
   
智拉开帘幕，缓缓走下属于天皇不可侵犯的一方地，他还穿着白天即位式的华丽冕服，只是没有加冠。红衣为底衬得他一双薄唇也平添了血色，上面细细绘着十二章纹，长长的衣摆让和也开始担心智会不会在台阶上被绊倒。  
   
“只是现在朕刚刚即位，尚未摸清前朝留下的大臣是否忠心待朕，也不知藩国的大名们是否趁乱蠢蠢欲动……所剩无几能让朕依靠的，只有世上唯一的血亲你们了。”  
   
“弟弟们现在都在前朝为官，各司其职，朕很感激你们能不吝惜自己的天赋为朕所用，也希望今后弟弟们可以一心为朕，让朕有块后盾可以安心处理政事，不至于惶惶不可终日。”  
   
一直平和淡漠，仿佛不会掺杂一丝人间感情的神色此时终于有了一丝松动，走完了所有台阶，在弟弟们面前站定，智背过手去拉开了后腰的结。  
   
“而作为微不足道的回报，这副身体，还请弟弟们享用。”  
   
外衣腰带无声地落到地上，智双手用力拉开上身衣襟，常年不见日光的胸膛露了出来。他继续解着白色内衬的腰带，美丽的身体在布料遮掩下欲现又隐，“请享用。”  
   
和也呆住了，他不懂哥哥想干什么。自从皇太子元服礼之后，智便刻意与弟弟们拉开了距离，从那时起和也便再也没见过智的身体。  
   
虽然一样都是男人，和也却也说不清自己为什么会盯着智看个不停。  
   
那两扇前襟之间那一片无人染指过的处女地无声地邀请他，雪白的胸膛上两颗小小的乳头是俏皮的点缀，腹部平坦光滑，干净秀美的性器小心翼翼隐藏在稀疏的毛发间。  
   
“尼桑，你干什么？！快穿上衣服！”翔率先反应过来，直接站起来拉住智不停下滑的衣襟，连陛下的尊称都忘了加。  
   
智没有理他，反而转向了一旁仰头看他的雅纪，一把抓起他的手放到身后，“雅纪来，摸摸哥哥这里。”  
   
“哥……”  
   
和也看不出两个人谁的手在颤抖，要是放在平时，他一定会嘲弄雅纪那副似哭非哭的表情，可是现在，看着智抓住雅纪的手在股间的小幅动着，他什么也说不出来。就这样呆站了片刻，不知道被碰到了哪里，智发出了一声他从没听过的娇媚喘息，腰上没了力似的正好倒在身后润的怀里。  
   
雅纪吓得赶紧缩回手，食指中指上面亮晶晶的像是沾上了油，“哥，对不起……”  
   
“没事雅纪，我都准备好了。”光滑的衣料滑了下去，智一边的肩膀露了出来，躺在润怀里他的声音有些发虚，“翔君，过来啊……”他双腿大大分开，两根手指分开臀瓣露出中间瑟缩着的小穴，一手揽上翔的脖颈，引他跪坐在自己腿间。  
   
直到看见智主动吻上翔，和也才确定下来刚刚那句“请享用”到底是什么意思，在这个男风盛行的时代，他不可能不知道男子之间也是可以做那些事的。  
   
也许是泛黄的灯光映得给世界蒙了层纱，可是和也明明看到智的脸颊变成了绯红的颜色，他右手撩起翔的里衣下摆，嘴里命令着让他快进来。  
   
“尼桑……”  
   
“不要让朕说第二遍。”  
   
从小智和他们兄弟四人感情虽好，却总是让他感觉隔了一层，五个人只有身为东宫的智继承了父亲的姓氏，其他四子都是随了母家的姓，大概是碍着天子身份的关系，智总是绷着一张脸。他很少哭，更是极少笑，  
   
和也明白，将来要做天皇的人怎能肆意流露感情，不过总归是在一起生活了十几年，智所有的表情已经被他见了一个遍，在欲望最初萌动的那些夜里，少年的想象力也曾促使着他偷偷臆想心爱的人在黑暗之中的样子，只是和也从没想到，性事中的智竟会是这样无比的迷人。  
   
眼前的人儿痛苦地紧锁着眉头，高高扬起的脖颈让人想起狩猎时献祭坛上的小母鹿，一模一样的漆黑眼珠里却溢出了欣慰和满足。紧抿着双唇，被翔一下下贯穿时沁出了一额头的汗水，可是他就是憋着一声不吭。明明是隐忍的模样，却让和也生出了异样的情欲，平时精于计算的脑子被智无谓的坚持烧的一塌糊涂。  
   
血液拼命向下奔涌，他再不忍看，跪过去想要给哥哥擦擦额头时被智伸手捉住了那处，“嗯、和也别动，哥哥帮你……雅、雅纪也过来。”  
   
价值千金的华美衣料只能沦为智美丽胴体的陪衬，和也看着他的大哥躺在五弟的怀抱里抬头和他接吻，双腿缠在二哥腰上紧缩着眉头承受入侵，强硬的一下下冲撞让穴中特制油脂的幽香味道挥发得愈加浓烈，不仅如此，自己和三哥也在被他的双手一刻不停地伺候着。  
   
僭越、乱伦、断袖……一个个罪名打得和也头皮发麻，却都抵不上此刻哥哥手掌的温暖。  
   
与智发生如此的肌肤之亲，这是他做梦都不敢想的场景啊。  
   
“尼桑，你流血了……”自己和雅纪的精液飞溅到了智门户大敞的胸膛上时，和也听到低着头的翔在说话，他看到混着血丝的白浊正从智没有翔堵着的后穴一股股涌出来，才真的肯相信这件事真真正正的发生了。  
   
智的东西一直是软软的，垂头丧气地耷拉着，他没有说话，直接转过身趴下含住润的那根，连双手也用上继续卖力，终于让五弟也射了出来。  
   
智捋了捋乱掉的头发，抬头吻了最小的弟弟，眼尾弯弯地笑起来，“第一次吗？恭喜润君也成为男人了。”  
   
和也看着智站起来自己一件一件从里到外整理好属于天皇的衮冕，重新系好腰带，他忍不住冲过去拉住智的手，“哥，疼吗？”  
   
智一定知道自己在说哪里，他想。  
   
“没事，朕不疼。翔君，明晚过来。”智冲他笑笑，甩开和也握着他的手，剩下一室旖旎的香油味道和不知所措的四人，一瘸一拐地走了。


	2. Chapter 2

那年御所的樱花开的早，天气还冷便零零星星地开在了嫩条上，等到服丧期满，天皇即位式时，丽姿胜雪的大岛樱已然满园。  
   
调皮的男孩纷纷站上京都城最高的房顶，眺望落了千层雪一般的御池庭。  
   
人们都说这是新天皇登基的吉兆。  
   
即位式次日款待上京贵族的宴席就设在了御池庭，天皇亲自出席，太政官作陪，作为新任副参议，樱井翔自然也要参加这次夜宴。  
   
其实昨晚他回到家已经很晚，第二天还需要上早朝没时间准备，只在下了朝之后粗略地翻过一遍大名的名单，不出所料果然看到了几个难对付的名字。  
   
这几位关东武士团出身的贵族早在父亲当政时就露出了反叛的苗头，立新皇筑宫殿，嚷着关东八国独立。好在朝廷的征讨军还未到，这场闹剧一般的平将门之乱很快被同族的安藤氏镇压下去。父亲赏罚分明，反叛者斩首，安藤氏赐官爵，剩下这些还活着的贵族就也不敢造次。  
   
可是现在智刚登基，根基不稳，这几位曾经的落魄贵族来参加即位式肯定是要趁着这个机会来探探新天皇的虚实。  
   
即使是见惯了大场面的翔，这时没了父亲坐镇，还是不免有些紧张不安，他从衣襟里掏出手帕想擦擦额角，甩出一阵浓香时才发觉母亲又把初川家的大小姐派人送来的刺绣手帕偷偷塞给他了。  
   
又是一阵心烦意乱。  
   
初川家的大小姐，大名是初川琉璃，小他两岁，生得端庄秀美。自从清水寺赏枫时两人初识，她就好像一见钟情似的，十几日一封书信地寄送到翔的母家吐露衷肠，叫翔把她送的手帕一直带在身上。两人年龄相仿、门当户对，加上后来机缘巧合又见了几面，母亲便总催翔考虑这桩婚事。  
   
可是心里暗暗喜欢着大哥，叫翔又怎能心安理得地去和女人结婚？  
   
年纪虚长几岁，早就看出三个弟弟和自己怀着同样心思的他，早已和弟弟们商量好打算把这个秘密永远封存在心里。  
   
他不打算结婚，也没考虑过以后。作为一个被贬为庶人的前皇子存在着，翔既不属于皇室，也不能在母家的家谱上留下名字，这漂若浮萍的一生只求自己不后悔就好。  
   
可是原本打算一直沉默下去的他怎会想到自己和弟弟们竟然会在即位式那夜粗鲁地要了哥哥。把自己的秽物留在了天皇身子里不说，竟然还因为那处窄小太过诱人，控制不住力道让他流血受伤了。  
   
   
   
   
   
弯月初升，灯笼一个个点了起来，清冷的光落在御池庭。夜风飒飒，宴会一旁的人造池水起了涟漪，每一朵上面都是一轮小月亮。  
   
 “今夜朕特地宴请诸位从地方上京的贵族，大家舟车劳顿都辛苦了，希望借此机会可以好好犒劳大家。”  
   
贵族宴会上位列席末的太政官副参议眼巴巴望着着了盛装的新任天皇，即使是隔着帘幕并不能看得十分清楚，他还是觉得智面色不太好。这一天一夜过去，翔实在担心哥哥的伤，于是就带了药过来，小小一罐抹在患处可以消肿止痛、放松肌肉。  
   
他现在还不能去找智，看到帘幕后面的哥哥每动一下，只觉得同样的痛楚都一刀刀划在他心尖上。  
   
把这辈子都献给他，能不能偿清自己的罪孽呢，翔想。  
   
   
   
   
   
   
智只略讲了几句话之后就重新落座，一脸淡漠地听着演奏。乐曲舒缓平静，十几位年轻柔软的男孩女孩在场下旋转着，白衣单薄而飘逸，一挥袖附近低矮枝条上大岛樱的花瓣便颤巍巍地落了地。  
   
“多年不见，没想到如今朝廷的雅乐不过如此，还不如我自己府上排的唐乐……”  
   
一曲舞毕，宴席前列不知是谁小声议论着，翔寻着看过去，他猜说话的人八九不离十就是多年前参与平将门之乱的贵族们。  
   
“是啊，这曲让人听了直想睡觉啊，陛下觉得如何？”一个带着关东口音、膀大腰圆的男人竟然直接问向天皇。  
   
宫中雅乐寮启用的全部是经过层层筛选的顶级乐人，怎可能连区区一个武士府都比不上？这两位贵族说出话来句句带刺让翔有些坐不住，可是性格仁厚的哥哥却退了一步，没有多说什么。  
   
“诸位要是觉得没尽兴，朕让雅乐寮的人换支曲子就是了。”  
   
“臣倒是觉得这群乐人的演奏十分精湛，想必是从先皇那个时候就在一直严格训练吧。”  
   
翔闻声去看，这位讲起话来温文尔雅的男子面孔有些陌生。  
   
“想必陛下还没见过臣，在下草山元司，父亲是当年平定平将门之乱的草山氏。在下先替那两位大人给陛下道歉，两位大人也算是我本家的叔叔，一直生活在关东，村野之地比不上繁华的平安京，大概是不习惯高雅的歌舞，还望陛下包涵。”  
   
“你这小子别太得意忘形啊，别忘了自己也是关东出身啊！”“既然你说这歌舞我们不懂，那还请草山君给叔叔们解释一下，还是……听说陛下艺术造诣颇深，不如请陛下给臣子们展示一下究竟什么是高雅的歌舞？”  
   
会场鸦雀无声，他说的没错，翔自己也清楚得很，智确实善舞。  
   
   
   
   
   
翔第一次见到翩翩起舞的哥哥是在四五年前的那个仲春。  
   
明明到了情窦初开的年纪，个子却还是小小的，比哥哥要矮一大块，甚至小他两岁的和也都比他高。  
   
那日同样在御池庭一角的樱花树下，智就这样在日光下舒展着轻盈的身体，小声哼着曲调，衣角随着他的回旋一起在半空中飞舞。  
   
翔从没想到男人跳舞竟也能这样优美流畅，就像深夜梦中的美丽精灵。他看呆了，手里的木剑不经意间掉落在地上发出的声音吓得智不跳了，立刻跑过来求他千万不要说出去。  
   
哥哥告诉他高贵的东宫喜欢做舞人的事情是不成体统的，所以他才偷着去雅乐寮学。  
   
翔相信，只要是哥哥真心喜欢的东西，他都能出色地做好。  
   
就像绘画一样，天赋加上不知暗地多少时日的练习，才让智的笔锋落在纸上，花鸟山川细腻雅致、生机勃勃，是自己永远无法企及的水平。  
   
于是他答应下来，看着智亮晶晶的眼睛，拍拍胸脯保证永远不说出去。智笑了，向往常一样拥他在怀里，摸着翔还未束起的头发，漫天的樱花花瓣从他身后纷纷落下。  
   
宫中从来不缺各式的美人，雅乐寮的歌舞也早已看了个遍，翔的心却在那时蓦然一动。  
   
   
   
   
   
“夜里冷了，请陛下保重贵体，别着了凉。”  
   
从那时起他就深爱了多年的，美丽又忧愁的哥哥怎能由着区区莽夫在面前放肆取笑？翔再也坐不住，也不管是否僭越，从旁边取了自己的毛料羽织，隔着帘幕推在智面前想让他披上。  
   
“向来听闻两位大人身体健壮、武艺精湛，若是陛下想看看这世间最高超的武艺，您二位是不是还要在这宴会舞刀弄剑一番呢？”  
   
纵使是宫中最低贱的仆从也知道，不管原因如何，只要在天皇面前亮出刀剑便是死罪。那贵族闻声瞪了翔一眼，瞬间站起来向天皇解释，“陛下，臣绝不敢做出如此不敬的事情！”  
   
“那请问叔叔是什么意思？”草山氏之子草山元司在一旁嗤笑着，“是嫌手中的武士团人数太多？想让侄儿学父亲的样子再剿你一次？”  
      
手握关东最强盛武士团的草山元司做出了实打实效忠天皇的样子，其他杂七杂八的角色自然无人敢离开宴席，硬是各自坐在位子上安安静静地看完了表演。  
   
这位年轻的贵族果然继承了父亲的雄风。翔吃了两口面前的茶点，等这一曲舞毕夜宴结束他就要去找哥哥了。  
   
   
   
   
   
静悄悄的走廊上无人侍奉，寝殿的侍女肯定是早被智支走了。  
   
翔轻轻推开门走进去，入目便是他的天皇。智已经褪去了华丽的御袍，只穿着最里面一层洁白的肌襦袢，抱着腿坐在被子里，一双细眉下的黑色眼珠回头望向他。  
   
“陛下，没事吧？”  
   
“翔君来了，过来吧。”说着智就开始解腰带，闷闷的声音还有些打颤。  
   
“尼桑你到底是怎么想的？为什么要这样？”毕竟自己只小智一岁，翔觉得哥哥对自己跟对待别的弟弟们还是有所不同的，智大概是把自己当作了一个可以依靠的肩膀。他们两个在单独相处的时候，平时总是木偶人一样随时处于紧绷状态的智总是会些许放松一下，会哭会笑，还会缠着翔帮他写篇文章应付老师。因此他大着胆子从后面揽住了智，希望哥哥把藏在心里的秘密讲出来。  
   
“翔君怎么还问，昨天不是都已经解释过了吗？”怀里的人叹了口气，一只手握住翔横在他面前的手臂，“今天你都看见了吧，在宴席上要不是翔君和草山氏帮我，我……我真的不知道怎么办才好。”  
   
“父亲在世时，翔君就已经可以在朝堂上独当一面了，而我这个什么也不懂的东宫太子就喜欢做一些无用的事，偷偷练舞被父亲责骂，不务正业的名字甚至都传出了平安京。”  
   
两年前练舞的事不小心暴露，哥哥被震怒的父亲亲手杖责，打得几天都下不了床，那时翔已经长了个子，大着胆子晚上偷偷跑去看智时，趴在榻榻米上虚弱的人儿双手都是冰凉的，却还在忍着疼痛，笑着说自己没事。  
   
要是智不是太子就好了，翔那时想，他们其他四人谁都可以，只要不是智就好了。  
   
这样哥哥就能无拘无束地跳舞、画画，做自己想做的事情，不用被强硬地逼着去矫正些什么莫须有的恶习。  
   
这个不能说出口的希望叛逆却又真实，之后的年月里也数次在他脑中出现过。  
   
翔再也没见过哥哥的舞姿。  
    
   
   
   
   
“翔君，所以我真的需要你们帮我，你懂吗？”智窘起眉头，眼神哀哀的。他已经把自己脱了个精光，又试探着凑上来吻翔，把手伸进衣襟底下笨拙地去掏他的东西。  
   
“尼桑……”翔不想再这样，可是被哥哥生涩的手法抚弄着，身体还是愈发想做起来。他只好用了点力掰开智的手腕，“陛下昨天受伤了，让在下替您上药吧。”  
   
他让智趴下，哥哥一开始还嘟嘟囔囔地不愿意，耳尖都红了，翔好说歹说这才让他应了下来。  
   
从药罐里抠出一小块放在手心捂热了药膏才给智抹上，翔修长的手指试探着往里伸，一直询问着，“感觉怎么样？还痛吗？”  
   
“现在不会痛了……有点凉凉的，好舒服……”  
   
不知是不是故意的，哥哥渐渐把臀翘得更高了，腰肢也晃起来，有点迎合他手指的意思。  
   
翔有些惊讶，昨天事发突然，今天房间里只剩他和哥哥两个人才更能好好感受，他不是没和女人做过，只是以前从没想过男人竟也能拥有这般温柔缱绻的地方。智那里正乖巧地吸着他的手指进进出出，药膏的清凉混着先前智自己抹的凝香油脂发出的厚重味道让翔手指的动作慢了下来，因为他发现自己已经硬了。  
   
“翔君……”大概是趴地有些累了，智回过头又一次扑进了自己怀里，原先比自己高许多的哥哥现在窝在自己怀里，柔软的臀瓣还恰巧抵上了那处。  
   
“为什么不告诉哥哥呢？翔君都这么硬了。”智别过头去不再看他，反而抓起一边的药罐抠出一些直接涂在他那里，“不如翔君用这里帮我抹药吧……”  
   
翔再一次拥着哥哥倒在了床垫上。  
   
即使不知道智的理由是什么，也不清楚兄弟五人开启了禁忌关系的未来究竟会怎样，此时此刻他怎么能舍得拒绝智的求欢？这是毕竟是他遥望了多年的心上之人。  
 智主动吻过来时，翔也不再忍耐，径直把自己的硬挺送进了哥哥身体。  
   
他不满足于只能含着智柔软唇瓣的他，就用舌尖撬开哥哥的牙关，勾住里面滑腻的小舌交缠着，继而探索整个口腔。划过智的上颚时，翔明显感觉到怀里人颤了一下，他便接着舔弄那里。  
   
两人分开时智已经完全软倒在了枕头上，月光下面亮晶晶的唾液流出嘴角，翔不停进出着，自己又覆上身去用双唇叼住哥哥的耳垂，像对待糖块一样含着舔着。  
   
“嗯翔君，好痒……”  
   
翔只觉得智在自己身下难耐地扭动着，他不想放智走，就摸着哥哥软垂着的性器抚弄起来，却没想到哥哥喘了几下之后直接哭了出来，紧紧抱住自己，喉咙里呜咽着，听不清到底说的什么。  
   
不过那里倒是很快就硬得流出水来，连着含着他的后面也缩得更厉害。  
   
翔一下下大力顶进去，过多的药膏使这次性事顺畅极了，他分神用拇指不停摩挲着哥哥光滑又敏感的顶端让他射了精，随后又在死命绞着他的肠道里再几个来回，最后抽出来的时候射在了智的会阴和穴口处。  
   
“尼桑，怎么了别哭了”，翔擦干了智身上被自己弄脏的部位，又紧紧抱着抽泣的他吻着安慰着。  
   
等到智平复下来之后，翔才明白，哥哥这是害怕了，高潮时的绝顶快感让他甚至以为自己要死了。

刚才落在他小腹上的，原来是他的哥哥，天皇大野智浓稠的初精。

“尼桑睡吧，明天还要去阴阳寮的祈福仪式呢，雅纪会陪你的……”翔轻轻拍着怀里的哥哥，等智睡着后又在他额头上留下一枚吻。


	3. Chapter 3

“哥、啊不，阴阳师相叶雅纪拜见陛下！”  
   
阴阳寮主办的祈福仪式上，一张嘴雅纪才反应过来自己又把大哥的称呼搞错了，一直到现在他都不是很习惯把智称为陛下。  
   
他的记忆仿佛还停留在身为东宫的大哥和他们兄弟四人住在一起的时候。  
   
那时每天从阴阳寮见习回来的他总是亲亲热热地凑在智身边喊他哥哥，而智也总要摸索出藏在他衣袖里的小纸人，提着手脚对着黄昏的日光仔细研究一番才肯罢休。  
   
他那时总是问自己，皱着秀气的眉头，细细的眉尾向下撇着，这小纸人怎么就会动了呢？  
   
其实这个问题身为阴阳师的雅纪也解释不清，就像他解释不清自己从什么时候开始，自己的目光总是停留在智的身上一样。  
   
三皇子小时候像极了宠妃母亲的秀美长相，总会被错认成女孩子，那时候的他害羞不敢说话，其实内心还是是孤独的。  
   
牙尖嘴利的和也总是笑他太过跳跃的思维，而翔和润一脸不知所云的样子则让他不好意思继续讲下去，只有智明白他想说些什么，想做什么。

其实要是算起来，他是幸运的。雅纪和大哥朝夕相处的时间确实要比其他兄弟多上许多。

 

 

五年前，一个雪怎么也下不完的寒冬，在屋子里闷久了，总觉得像锁在笼子里的鸟一样渴望自由。

孩子天性使然，一天下午下了学，雅纪偷偷和兄弟们跑到御花园里尽情玩了一场雪，回来便着了风寒发起了高烧，过了半个月热早就消了，可是咳嗽反而愈演愈烈。  
   
咳出血的那晚把母亲吓了个半死，嫌典药寮的人治不好，遣唐使也白搭。唐国内经里怒伤肝悲伤肺的理论根本没办法应用在他身上，不过十四岁的孩子，能有什么值得哀伤成这样的事情。  
   
他不信，母亲也听得直摇头，于是第二日又来了一个穿狩衣的高个子男人。只是看了一眼自己就说三皇子有灵性，将来是做阴阳师的料，只是现在年纪小，容易撞上不干净的东西。他拿了符纸摆出架势，低声念了一阵，告诉母亲病好之后最好把自己送去父皇或是东宫那里住上一年半载，需要借助神力镇一镇身边的魑魅魍魉才能顺利成年。  
   
男人走后他奇迹般地好转了起来，后来搬到东宫寝殿和大哥一住就是两年。  
   
那些日子他和智同吃同住，一起背诵那些晦涩难懂的文章，一起在睡不着的暗夜里偷偷溜出房间去庭院里看月亮，两年时光匆匆流逝，直到有一日雅纪突然发现，原本可以搂着他肩膀的哥哥身量竟是这样单薄。

那时已经矮了他一头的智只能仰着脸看他，哥哥有着圆润的脸颊和温柔的眼睛，偶尔笑起来的时候是那么美。

夏日熏风吹拂起浴衣衣摆，两个人的木屐走在石子路上发出哒哒响声，拎着一串青色的葡萄，酸过头的味道反而让哥哥笑了。

他偷偷地想象大哥若是女儿身会是什么样子，会像那些红着脸向他搭话的女孩子一样羞涩可爱吗？

还是会像画中人那样沉默不语，却只需一个朦胧眼神就能让男人魂牵梦萦？

结果他真的梦到了智，那是点着灯的紫宸殿，哥哥身披华丽的冕服从阶梯上走下来，拉着他的手，用气声命他摸摸自己。

雅纪惊醒了，胯间一片湿冷。

他回头看看身边半张着嘴正在熟睡的智，知道这份说不出口的感情已经没有办法自欺欺人了。

这份对智的爱慕，随着和哥哥的每日相处不减反增，他舍不得离开智，只能每天怀着罪恶感同他相处，一直到和也和润的元服礼后，他才发现自己并不是唯一一个对智怀着不伦之心的兄弟。  
 

 

初春时节日光正好，空气还是冷的，可是只需一嗅天地间便满是泥土和萌芽的味道。

如今立于殿堂之下的挺拔青年已然褪去了童稚之气，一袭狩衣衬得他风度翩翩，眉宇之间英气逼人，这位阴阳寮中能够独当一面的阴阳师、平安京少女口口相传的相叶公子略昂着头从大殿中间的通道走过，一路上轻摇纸扇，步伐不疾不徐。

只有他自己清楚，自己的一颗心只系在帘幕后方的天皇身上。

向台下观赏祈福式的官员们微微颔首，雅纪在手心里敲了敲纸扇，长着两只犬耳的式神从他袖中打了个滚落在地上，站起身嗅嗅周围，双手接过阴阳师亲手制作的护身符献给天皇。

这只式神化成人形的时候看上去是个六、七岁的小男孩，而本体是只胖乎乎的小白狗，以前就特别喜欢和智玩耍。

“希望在下做的护身符可以保陛下一世平安”，眼看着式神就要掀开帘幕凑上去和智撒娇，雅纪哭笑不得把他抓到一边，自己在智的脚边跪下来，“请让臣为陛下戴上。”

他凑近大哥，从缝隙中伸手进去把蓝色的小布符系在智的腰带上，偷偷嗅着智衣服上熏香的味道。

不知怎的，天色突然暗下来，一阵狂风吹得尘埃漫天，紫宸殿中官员们骚动起来。

雅纪抬头看向廊外，原本在正空高悬的太阳黑了一角。

是日蚀。

“怎么了？！”智问他，语气里有点慌张。

光线继续变暗，殿中乱作一团的大臣如一群无头苍蝇一般乱飞乱撞。

“哥别怕，是日蚀，一会儿就结束了。”被黑暗掩藏着，雅纪大着胆子抓起帘幕后面智冰冷的手，他希望这个举动能多少给哥哥一点安全感。

“这被遮蔽了的太阳就是天皇啊！一定是神发怒了！”不知是谁胆子这么大，敢趁乱在殿中大喊了这么一句，之前大哥的担心不是没有根据，新天皇甫登基，朝政确实不稳，这喊话的人分明是不怀好意。

“三皇子！皇位应该是三皇子的！”

雅纪明显感到智的身体僵硬了起来，“哥？！”

“应该叫陛下”，智挤出一个微笑，双手从他掌心挣扎出去，“晚上来朕寝殿。”

天皇整整衣襟，在帘幕后面端正坐好，再不看向他的眼睛，一场日蚀结束，前后不过一刻钟的时间。

 

 

逢魔之时已过，平安京重新恢复平静，现在是妖的统治时分。天皇寝殿的庭院外月色正好，春夜的味道让人沉醉，静谧美好，又在暗处蠢蠢欲动。

“陛下，我进来了。”

雅纪刚拉开障子门就被带着洗浴过后清香气息的哥哥扑倒在了地上，智冷着脸一句话也不说，上来就开始解他的衣服，结果让藏在阴阳师袖子里的小纸人洒了一地。

智慌忙翻身下去捡，两寸多高的纸片人在他手心颤颤巍巍站起来，爬上胳膊钻进领口，还在地上的那些则钻到肌襦袢的裙摆里消失不见了。

“怎么回事？！”

一转眼的功夫腰带已经被解开了，大片胴体从衣襟彻彻底底袒露出来，月光下皮肤显得苍白透明，就像块细腻的缎子。

匀称修长的四肢、平坦的胸膛，甚至连可爱的肚脐都能看得一清二楚。

雅纪吓得愣在原地，那些被施过法术而带了灵性的纸人原本是阴阳师的帮手，可是现在却不是为主人实现心愿的时候，天皇面前怎可如此放肆！

躺在地板上的哥哥躲不过这些惹人发痒的骚扰，一尾鱼儿一样躲闪着，却没有任何反抗能力，只能被纸人占据更多敏感的肌肤。

这是一幅永远不能被外人所知的禁忌画面，一层薄薄的遮羞布料已经被拉扯着全部褪下来，小纸人纷纷爬上天皇的胸膛作祟，让那小小的粉红乳头颤栗地瑟缩着，连毛发稀疏的腿间也肯不放过，就算哥哥缩着腿也无法阻挡那根可怜的柔软东西被骚扰。

“嗯啊那里不行……雅纪，好痒……”

面前的人被纠缠得浑身颤抖起来，逃不掉甩不脱的小东西爬到不停触碰着这具已经泛上红晕的身体，哥哥的脸颊也跟着涨红了，泪水在眼眶里闪着微微的光，三弟被他一声声唤着名字却又无计可施。

“陛下再忍忍，别乱动。”

不管年轻的阴阳师怎么念咒那些可气的小纸人就是不肯回来，他只能趴在哥哥身上一个个去捉，急得出了一头汗。

“唔！”

智突然一把搂住他的脖子，用柔软的嘴唇迎上他的，距离太近面前抖动着的卷翘睫毛被雅纪尽收眼底，他不敢挣扎，索性托住智的后脑，闭上眼睛去感受哥哥的体温。

只是嘴唇贴着嘴唇，他就觉得自己仿佛要醉倒在这春夜里了，再睁开眼时，原本附在哥哥身上的小纸人掉了一地，一切如常。

他意欲起身，那些纸人却也跟着他抬起了手脚。

“朕已经知道雅纪想要什么了。”智抓上他的手腕，“是不是只要做就可以了？”

做臣子的只能诚惶诚恐地低着头道歉，“对不起陛下……我没有办法控制它们……”

智乖顺地在他身下张开双腿，自己把性器拨弄到一边，露出即位式那晚曾被他用手指亵渎过的地方，小小的湿润入口被他肮脏的欲望顶开，撑开一道道皱褶，直到他彻底埋入哥哥的身体。

那里太紧了。温暖的软肉附上来吮吸他的性器让他进退两难，雅纪已经紧张地出了汗，他怕弄伤智，尽量控制着力道缓缓进出着，撑在他脸侧的手臂上迸出了青筋。

“唔！呜呜那里不要……”一下不知撞到了什么地方，一个内壁上小小的突起，哥哥喉中又发出了无助的求救声，肠穴里猛地收缩夹得他倒吸了一口气。

“嘶对不起对不起……”到了还是做错了事情，要求哥哥宽恕他，雅纪惭愧极了，他一遍遍地道歉，“我、我果然还是什么也做不好。”

“呜怎么会？不称职的人明明是我……哈、嗯雅纪你实话告诉我……你是不是也像祈福式上那些大臣一样觉得朕无能？”

智在他身下被顶得无法保持平衡，柔软的身体几乎折叠起来，修长的双腿搭在他肩上被撞得一晃一晃，克制不住的呻吟混着严肃的质问搅得他的大脑要烧起来。

雅纪克制着愈发坚硬的欲望，他理解心思细腻的智因为被轻视而感到不快，他不善言辞，只能努力表达着心中所想的话来安抚哥哥，“那只是一场日蚀，陛下不要想太多，我知道陛下为了朝政、为了国家已经很努力了啊。”

“可是在他们眼里……哈我这个已经即位的天皇，无论是才智，还是品格，大概都是远不如雅纪的吧？嗯啊啊！呜呜又、又顶到了！慢、慢点……唔在雅纪眼里也是这样吗？”

“哥！”智的话越听越不对劲，难道哥哥在怀疑那些不敬君主的大臣是和自己有关系的吗？雅纪忍不住打断他，“不管翔、和也和润是怎么想的，至少我相叶雅纪是绝不会对陛下的皇位有什么觊觎之心的！”

“因为、因为……你是我哥哥啊！”因为我是那么喜欢你啊。

攥住腰间香包，那颗青碧色的珠子圆润饱满，沉在袋底被他的拇指捏着，这句在心底里呐喊出来的话是无论如何也不能说出口的。

他只能把这份言语转化成更加煽情粗犷的动作，猛地把哥哥单薄的身体从地上抱起来揽在怀里，不再克制顶弄的力道，握住哥哥纤细的腰肢，一下下贯穿被刺激得只能趴在他肩膀上的人儿。

“哈啊啊啊太快了，雅纪雅纪！哥哥相信你！呜呜求求你，那里、那里不要！”

智的手臂无力地垂在弟弟的背上，因为姿势变化而被进入得更深的后穴已经完全被他搅弄得软烂不堪，淫液滴滴答答顺着两人的交合处流到榻榻米上，而从未让雅纪见过勃起样子的性器也不知道从什么时候开始颤巍巍站了起来，在他的狩衣布料上留下一路水迹。

“哥哥其实很舒服吧？因为每次顶那里，哥哥里面都会特别紧地咬住我啊，”这时雅纪已经看出来了，智的身体太过诚实，每次顶到之前的柔软突起时，那些反应并不是痛苦，绯红的脸颊和绷紧的双腿无一不是邀他更加肆虐地侵犯那里。

他喘着粗气，挺进智的身体时，一下都不肯放过肠穴里的那处敏感，还不忘好心帮哥哥抚慰起前端，“连这里都硬起来了，不如让雅纪帮哥哥就这样射出来吧。”

“呜呜呜雅纪，不要了，不行了！”，智带着哭腔哆哆嗦嗦地呼唤着他的名字，咬住他肩膀的时候，天皇的精液从不停吐露欲液的铃口喷射出来，而那不停痉挛的后穴随之绞出了他的那份。

“哥，舒服吗？”雅纪忍不住询问高潮过后乖顺地躺进他怀里的哥哥，却被推了一把，收到一个嗔怪的眼神。

“不要问这种事情啊！”智看上去像是被问得害羞了，气鼓鼓地扭过头去又被他抱回来。

没了君臣的古板架子，两个人像小时候一样嘻嘻哈哈闹了一番。不论雅纪怎么恳求智就是不肯做声，雅纪便伸着指头去戳哥哥的圆脸蛋，闹得智不耐烦，哼哼唧唧地抓住他的手臂闭上眼睛装睡。

皓月当空，天皇寝殿终于也恢复了平时的安静样子。


	4. Chapter 4

四

尽管五皇子松本润在兄弟之中是年纪最小的那个，生母又是先皇的宠妃，自小深受父亲疼爱，但他丝毫没有纨绔子弟的品性，一举一动之间全然是皇族天生具有的优雅从容，在禁卫府任职的他还拥有着不同于其他皇子的英武之气，身着束带手持太刀的前皇子成了平安京人人瞩目的风景。

润所在任职的六卫府绝大部分人员都由武家子弟构成，公家出身的他本是不该出现在这莽夫之地的，但其中的禁卫府是天皇最为直接的保护伞，平时负责内城与皇宫的安危，所以他心里偷偷为了哥哥不顾母亲的反对，两年前执意来了这里。

刚在禁卫府挂名时，其他武家的人看不惯他，但又忌惮他皇子的身份，暗地里让润吃了不少苦头。看上去文文弱弱的少年一天不落地跟下了繁重枯燥的集训，半年后竟顺利通过试炼，让当时破例收下他的大将也不住称赞，润自此正式成为了禁卫府的一员。

要是说皇子出身的特殊之处，到底还是有的。

自从智登基之后，他比禁卫府的其他人多了许多面见天皇的机会，不是说大家不想入宫，而是大将每每环顾四周，总是嫌部下举止太过粗莽，口中说出的话也不够文雅，担心惊吓到帘幕后面看起来柔弱文静的少年，所以每次总是派了润入宫禀报禁卫府的各项事宜。

今天也不例外，午后润带着前些天禁卫府新拟的提案入了宫门，前朝的城防方案在先皇的修改下其实已经足够完备，只不过要按规矩给新天皇过目，看看是否还需要改动。

紫宸殿前看守的宫人看了原来的五皇子进来不敢拦他，向里面指了指，说陛下正在内室会客。

平时也不见有什么客人，润于是多问了一句，才知道来的是前朝留下的老臣，也是他们姑母的丈夫，在寻常人家他们是要唤他一声姑父的。

此人是现任民部卿，办事利落，极为可靠，听同在民部省任职的四哥二宫和也说，刚入朝时还受过对方很多提点。

他年轻时曾意气风发，在民部省建功立业，协助先皇处理税务，还迎娶了皇室的公主。现在已经是个头发花白的老人，年迈低沉的声音没什么气力，穿了厚重的织锦朝服坐在天皇对面，干枯的手指捉着茶杯。

润在虚虚留了条缝的障子门外正坐等着，不经意把内室的谈话全部听去了。

 

 

“请陛下恕老臣打扰，近日春寒料峭，昨天又现了日蚀，内人不放心一定要臣来问问，陛下登基以来贵体如何？”

“多谢姑母关心，朕一切都好，姑母近来身体如何？”

“不瞒陛下说，之前先帝刚去世那阵，内人伤心欲绝，卧床不起，前些天好不容易好些了，结果在花园中走了走又感了风寒，臣担心极了。”

老人低垂着头放下了瓷杯，深色的斑点已经爬上了他的额头，“内人自知在这世上的时间都没几年了，怕是看不到陛下威震四方一番作为的样子了，她相信陛下一定会成为先帝那样的明君的，只不过世上唯有一件事实在放心不下......”

“您请讲。”

“内人实在放心不下家里的独女，那孩子温柔娴静，从小就听话懂事，每逢年节有幸和陛下也见过几面，老臣在这里斗胆求陛下赐小女一段姻缘。”

姑母的大儿子早在前些年的平将门之乱中战死沙场，为国捐躯，家里只剩了一个老来得子的小女儿。润他们兄弟几个小时候也见过那孩子，他想起那个小女孩梳着齐刘海，乖巧伶俐的样子，和姑母如出一辙的大眼睛亮晶晶的，想不到如今也到了成婚的年纪了。

智在内室坐着，深深叹了口气，润知道哥哥心软，眼下大概是伤心了，等自己进去之后要好好逗逗，哥哥本来就不愿笑，做弟弟的就更不愿看他难过。

天皇移了移坐垫，靠近了些去问是否有心仪的人选。

“倘若陛下愿意让小女入内，和陛下结为夫妇，内人与老臣就是死了也无憾了。”

 

 

润愣住了，他不是没有想过有朝一日哥哥也会迎娶新娘，只是没想到这一天竟会来得如此突然。

尽管天皇现在尚未娶妻，但他敢说保准有不少臣子早就为自家女儿看中了皇后的位置，挤破头想要把那些年轻美丽的女孩子塞进后宫，而几年后这些后妃定会为皇室诞下血脉，让智成为父亲。

可是，现在一切都不一样了。

对于智是如此，对于他们四个亦是如此。

润一点都不清楚智对娶妻这件事的态度是怎样的，他也猜不到，哥哥对于他而言从来都是神秘的。

智到底大了他三岁，年岁还小的时候，这三年的差别就像跨不过的鸿沟，足以让润更愿去亲近和他年龄相仿的和也，而智又不像一直以来被润视作榜样的二哥樱井翔那样聪慧耀眼，文韬武略皆不拔尖的东宫不得父亲垂青，加上总阴沉沉地冷着一张脸，润便总是下意识去小心翼翼地对待。他甚至有点害怕他。

润也曾偷偷把自己的苦恼告诉翔，却被二哥用过于认真的神情反驳了，“智才不是这样的，一定是润年纪还小误会哥哥了。”

翔是在安慰自己，润知道，他不是没见过智在翔面前稍稍卸下武装的样子。新年宴会坐在席首的大哥一见姗姗来迟的翔竟就笑得眉眼弯弯，甚至等翔入座之后还在桌下拉了拉他的手。可是智却从未注意过席尾的润，那个一直偷偷注视着他的最小的弟弟。

润觉得自己失去了思考的能力，哥哥表现得愈是沉默，愈是冷淡，便愈发吸引他靠近这朵高岭之花，不顾后果地想保护他的天皇一辈子。可是纵使智的身型再怎么纤细，面孔再怎么柔美，也改变不了他是男子的事实，不可能永远不娶妻生子。

“后宫不是什么好地方，勾心斗角，人人相争，如果姑母真的心疼堂妹，还是另觅贤婿比较好啊”，内室安安静静的，智咽了口茶，“到时朕再指婚也不迟。”

“难道陛下是嫌弃小女粗鄙丑陋，不愿纳入后宫？陛下与小女到底是血亲，内人是希望将来可以在宫中互相有个照应啊。”

“您想多了，朕怎么会嫌弃堂妹？......让朕考虑考虑。”

“多谢陛下，老臣也好给内人有个交代。”

“五弟在门外等了好一阵了，怕是有什么事情，朕就不送您了。”

 

 

“失礼了。”

润行了礼进了内室，等老人出去之后把身后的障子门关好。

“陛下，这是禁卫府拟好的城防方案，大将派在下过来为您讲解详细情况，如果陛下觉得有不妥的地方我们还可以改。”

“好，朕先看看。”

智伸手过来接过绢帛，淡淡的熏香味道飘过来，润看着从宽大衣袖中露出的一截嫩藕一般的手腕，忍不住浮想联翩。

自从即位式那夜的惊鸿一瞥，他都只是远远看着天皇的身姿，做梦都想着能和大哥亲近些，可这突然同处一室的情景却让他有些僵硬，润不知道该不该忘了那天发生的事。

可是把初精泄在天皇口中的他又怎可能忘得掉？

“润，刚才那些话你都听到了吧？”智主动打破了沉默苦笑两声，亲自给他倒了杯茶。“姑母想叫我娶亲呢。”

“哥哥不想吗？”

“润，你说朕有你们几个还怎么娶亲？难道要朕半夜从妻子的寝殿中偷跑出来和你们密会吗？”

“可是哥哥也没有真正拒绝那个老头子啊，难不成陛下真的看上了姑母家的堂妹？”润不知道哪里来的一股无名火，智开玩笑般的语气又让他觉得委屈。

“而且这件事从头到尾都是哥哥主动的吧？把身体给弟弟们玩弄，这是天皇应该做出的事情吗？”

智瞪大了眼睛，仿佛不相信这是从润口中说出的话一样，看着智的反应，润竟获得了一种报复性的快感，他接着不管不顾地顶撞天皇，“而且刚才也是哥哥故意的吧，明明早就发现了我，还说故意让我听完了全部，是不是就是想看看我是什么反应？”

润越靠越近，捏住智的下巴，把不断后退的哥哥逼到了墙角。

“哥哥从小就不愿亲近我，难道不是讨厌我吗？既然讨厌我为什么现在还要把身体给我们几个呢？你尽管去娶亲啊，把天皇的后宫都填满，再生上一堆孩子啊！”

 

 

“你懂什么！”

右脸火辣辣的，智甩了他一巴掌，清脆的声音打醒了他，在天皇面前怎么可以如此放肆！

“哥，对不起......”

“朕是天皇啊，你还想要求朕做的哪一步呢？”智掐住他的衣领，把他压在地板上逼问。

这是润第一次看到智这么生气，他后悔极了，只会一个劲儿地道歉。

“哥，哥哥，我错了，润不该说那样的话......”

智不理他，三两下把亵裤蹬掉，露出一双白皙修长的腿，他用手指拨弄着瑟缩的那处逼着润看。

“这里还不能满足你吗？！”

“哥，你别这样......”

润看着哥哥从怀里取出一只白瓷的小瓶，倒出里面液体，自己把手指放进去。他屏着呼吸，不说话也不敢动，眼前那个小洞愈发油亮黏腻，厚重的异香渐渐散出来，他这才发现这就是自己刚才就闻到的香气，是哥哥身上特有的味道。

他的天皇审判了他，并且以他自身的欲望惩罚了他，这过程漫长而磨人，他被身上的智硬生生蹭起了一把火，呼吸间都不由得粗重起来。哥哥柔软的臀挤压着他，润几乎控制不住这不合时宜的淫欲，就像刚刚控制不住心中的怒气一样。

他喜欢大哥，自然舍不得把他让给别的女人，可是他又曾在成人式后，以一个男人的身份和三个哥哥一起发誓，永远不会向智表白自己的心情，这份埋在胸中的郁闷出口却成了阴阳怪气的指责。

智总是让他引以为傲的克制败下阵来。

终于，哥哥把他吃了下去，寸寸包裹住他的软肉实在是太过紧致，紧得让智面色发白悬在空中无法动弹，紧得几乎让润把守不住。

“哥，是润不好是润不对，哥哥别生气了”，他忍不住拉过智颤巍巍的双手撑在自己胸膛上，手臂环上他的后背让两个人贴得更紧。专门为天皇朝贡的衣料细腻舒适，润不敢伸手进去，就缓缓摩挲着那块水似的绸子。

智还是没理他，紧抿着唇，只有眼泪啪嗒啪嗒滴在他胸前，不知是哪里觉得痛。

润心里也跟着痛，却没想到哥哥竟含着他缓缓动起来，每坐下去，一串晶莹剔透的泪水就跟着掉下来。

”哥，我们不做了好不好？嗯我们不做了？“他心里快要烧着了，只想痛斥刚才的自己。

”不，不要。”智终于吐出了一句话，精致的喉结动了几下，发出来的声音带了委屈在抖。

润没办法，看不下去智这个样子还要勉强自己，只能翻身把哥哥抱在怀里疼爱。

这两年时间，大了他三岁的哥哥看起来小了他太多，润已经练得结实强壮，而智却还拥有着少年的体型，不堪盈盈一握的纤细腰肢顺着他的心意折起来，秘密之地暴露在空气里幽幽的香。润试探着把自己顶进去，哥哥的双腿就乖巧地环上他的腰，靠得更近吞得更深。

像在寻找什么似的，智主动抬起臀瓣，换着角度迎合他的撞击。

虽然润还算好好穿着衣服，可是天皇的华服已经被他的动作弄得凌乱不堪，下摆一直向上掀起来，虽然中途被腰带拦住了，哥哥平坦的小腹还是露了出来。他入迷地按摩着每次顶入时微微突起、现出他形状的地方，那里的皮肤甚至比刚才的绸缎还要细腻，用力时可爱的肚脐也跟着肌肉一起收缩。

润把手掌压下去，智咬着嘴唇不出声却吸得更紧，倔强的身体仿佛和他在做无声的对峙一样，骨子里的好胜心让润更加卖力地送入自己和智一起寻找，两个人几乎从内室中间移到了墙壁上。

“唔那里、啊啊！”表情渐渐变得迷离，哥哥终于叫出声来，被抵在墙上半眯着眼睛任他顶弄。

也许是身体渐渐适应了和男人的交合，智的状态明显比第一晚好了太多，下面挺得高高的，顶撞着他的小腹，紧锁的眉头明显是因为愉悦而非疼痛，不知哪里渗出来更多的液体，让润的进入更加顺畅。

至少这一刻哥哥是因为自己而快乐，润无法停止进攻的动作，露出这样迷人表情的智他想永远看下去。

吐露出了精水的智已经没有力气，双腿从他腰间滑落下来，嫩红的舌尖也挂在嘴角，只有下面一阵阵地痉挛，催促他快些、再快些。

他捞起一条白嫩的腿架在肩上，让自己进去地更深，哥哥的身体是那样美妙，炙热的穴肉宽容极了，层层包裹着他，让他透不过气。没有经验的年轻人不晓得控制，汗水濡湿了前胸后背的衣物，内心的激动一览无余，他发誓再也不让智伤心，把满腔情意化成一声声的哥哥，趴在智耳边唤着他。

他要跪在他的天皇脚下，把生命中的全部爱情都献给他。


	5. Chapter 5

虽早已立春，但四月清晨的平安京还是春寒料峭，和也和几个侍女调笑了一阵才从榻榻米上起来穿衣洗漱。两三个豆蔻年华的姑娘没大没小地捏住他的鼻子唤他起床，和也装着生气的样子蒙在被子里不说话，吓得她们快哭了这才笑着钻出来，每人头上给了一颗爆栗。

二宫和也，前朝皇室的四皇子，在如今天皇登基之后照例被贬为庶人，和唯一的弟弟松本润一样，兄弟五个里面只有他们两个还住在母家的府邸。

府中人多，大清早便不得清静，好容易收拾好出了门这才得以片刻清闲，倚在驾笼的靠垫上，和也掀起竹帘看向窗外，平安京内的街市因为为时尚早还未变得熙攘，但已经有了挑担行人的匆匆身影。奶白色的炊烟从民居的烟囱中袅袅升起，看着灿金的朝阳就快爬上远处屋檐，和也阖上眼睛，打算趁着上朝的路程再稍作假寐。

这几天一直研习去年颁布下去的税收新策直到夜半，每项细则落在纸上只是稍有调整，可是真正到了民众的肩上就不一样了，他不敢马虎，一项一项仔细对照着看下来倒也没出问题，今天便要在早朝上把这些情况告知天皇，商讨之后再最后决定新策是否继续。

自哥哥登基以来，平安京的樱花已经开过三次，三个寒暑轮回，都城景致似是未变，却又不尽相同。在天皇即位式上右迁升为太政大臣的石田正治一年前过世，如今太政大臣的位子空了出来，并未再任他人，他们兄弟四人虽然年轻，但身为皇子的天赋异禀与作为臣子的兢兢业业很快便得了伯乐的赏识与提携，只用了三年时间，四人在朝中的位置皆举足轻重。

太政官首席次官大纳言由二哥樱井翔担任，与天皇共商内政，为国家社稷出谋划策；三哥相叶雅纪无心政治，于阴阳寮任天文博士，观天象通占卜，但凡平安京祭祀节庆之事都要由他出面卜测；在禁卫府谋职的四弟松本润在数月前升迁至左近卫大将，管控平安京兵力，护天皇安危；而他如今也已官及民部卿，赋税手腕习得了前任的老道圆滑，却摒弃了以前民部省内部风靡的贪腐做法，让民众得以休养生息，也由此颇得天皇的青睐倚重。

天皇治国沿袭了前朝传统，以民为本励精图治，又在之前政策的基础上做出些许改动，使之更加体贴民情，当初朝堂之上质疑的声音也小了许多，不少大臣开始动别的心思，隔日便谏天皇纳妃立后，可是三年都未见后宫兴盛，民间还渐渐传言天皇不近女色是因为宫中有妖气作祟。

据说每每子夜时分，寝殿附近的御花园中总会有只淫乱的猫妖夜夜叫春魅惑天皇，妄图与天皇共寝以汲取神力，亲耳听到过的宫女都面红耳赤地说那叫声和正在与人交合的女子别无二致，可是细细听去却更加婉转缠绵、娇媚欲滴，让人不禁遐想菲菲。可是这猫妖却从未现身给人看到，而寝殿中除了每夜轮番守护的四位天皇胞弟以外再无他人，无人可解的流言蜚语从宫中蔓延到宫外，直到有天府中几个侍女的悄悄话传到了和也耳中，他只是笑笑，不管那些小女孩子们再怎么问也一副置若罔闻的样子。

“那和也大人怎么也不娶？”

“哥哥们不是都没娶妻生子，我又急个什么，像这样每日与你们几个在一起不是很自在吗？”

他向来会讨这些少女的笑，可是等人都走了自己心中却泛上一阵苦楚，这一辈子他的心意究竟还能否让哥哥明了？

 

 

驾笼晃了一路，颠得和也有些头晕，穿过几层屏障，紫宸殿中檀香的味道依旧如初，与众臣一齐正坐在民部省前列等天皇入朝。润因为去了京郊，这段时间就免了上朝，翔和他到的一般早，两人打了声招呼便分头就坐，一直等到殿中人渐渐齐了，和也才看见雅纪匆匆入殿的身影。

三哥这么大个人连衣服都没整好，却还有功夫老远的冲着他笑，一脸神清气爽的样子。和也哼了一声不去看他，想也知道肯定是今早又把智从头到尾好好折腾了一个遍。

没过多久天皇上朝的仪仗开始了，他正正衣襟抬头坐好，束带外袍上面暗绣的鸢尾花样开得正好，又应了这春光灿烂的时节，智这些天是顶喜欢看他穿这身朝服的。哥哥说这鸢尾别致，衬极了他。反正智喜欢看，和也就总是穿，尤其是在他留宿的时候。

 

 

四日前的入夜时分，向来准时在榻榻米上等待他的哥哥却不见踪影，和也在寝殿中踱着步，长几上一卷尚未装裱的画幅映入眼帘，绢帛上新添的墨还未干涸。他拿起来细细地看，却发现那画中人的身型相貌明明就是自己，连下巴上的那颗痣也没忘，更别提袖口上鸢尾的精致纹样了。

和也不禁心下一动，刻意尘封了几年的爱恋因为这幅画重新炽热起来，他攥住腰间的香袋，雅纪分给他的那颗珠子沉在最下面，他不禁开始忖度起哥哥的心思。

转眼智带着沐浴后的芬芳和水气拉开了障子门，月色皎洁在哥哥身后蔓延开，乌黑的额发湿漉漉的，一绺绺散落在脸庞，他的天皇不似平日庄重肃穆，这一袭白衣给智减了些许年岁，胸口肌肤从浴后肆意系上的衣领中透露出来，全然一副不羁自由的少年样子。

但是哥哥进来时却愣住了，看到他双手捧着画的样子，整个人僵在门口，板着面孔命他赶快放下。

“你拿那个干嘛呀？”

放下就放下，和也看着嗔怪他的哥哥只觉得甜蜜，也不是非得讨个说法，只是故意趴在智肩上，拈着他冰凉柔软的耳垂，去问那画中的男子是谁。

智薄薄的耳翼很快变得烫手，没过多久便受不了似的推开和也的纠缠，半躺下来一边宽衣一边用眼睛偷瞄他，“那不是谁，只是随便画画而已。”

和也笑笑，就不再提那画，欺身上去与智交缠，反正他又不用争这一朝一夕。

只不过那天实在没忍住，一开始故意使坏去磨智，不给他痛快，后来做弟弟的又撒着娇劝哥哥说再来一次再来一次，结果原本已经软在他怀里的智真的红着脸答应他再来一次，于是两人又是一番颠鸾倒凤，第二天和也自己的腰都又酸又痛，更别提一直在他身下承欢的哥哥了。

于是今天早上起来他是有些心虚的，还特意吩咐府中做了智爱吃的和果子用来赔罪，坐在殿中听着其他官员的上报走了神，想起耳根子软听不得劝的哥哥觉得可爱，就忍俊不禁拿袖子掩着脸轻笑两声，引得帘幕后面正襟危坐的智多向这边看了几眼。

和也环顾周围人人正襟危坐，他只得把笑生生憋了回去，换成两声咳嗽。

跪了半天好不容易轮到他代表民部省进言，和也便起身细细讲解了一番上年的税收情况，听得众人皆呼天皇英明，坐在大纳言位置上的翔向他投来赞许的目光，再远一点的雅纪看起来听得懵懵懂懂却也兴高采烈地向他眨眼睛。

智点点头，还未说话紫宸殿外突然传来急报。

 

 

“禀陛下，草山元司大人一行将不日抵达平安京，派信使传话说距陛下即位式以来已经整整三年未曾上京，此次带了各式贡品以表忠心，特求陛下允许他前来觐见。”

和也记得这位名为草山元司的大名，如今握着关东多地的武士团，之前听在场的翔说，这位草山氏还在智的即位式上挺身而出为哥哥解了围，不知这时突然上京是为了什么。

下面众多大臣议论纷纷，但左右就是开或不开城门。

“草山氏之父当年在平将门之乱中功勋卓著，对陛下忠心耿耿，草山元司继承父亲爵位后从来都是按时朝贡，从未有过不臣之举，臣以为陛下应当以礼相迎。”

与翔向来不合的左大臣话音刚落，就让二哥听了微蹙眉头，背手展平下袭的茶色长裾，起身向天皇微鞠一躬。

“臣以为此事不妥，草山大人突然上京背后的缘由未明，松本大人率禁卫府去京郊演练，还要几天才能返回，现在平安京与手中的兵力无法抗衡，调动其他驻扎在平安京周围的军队又需要时间，现在贸然开城门恐怕风险太大，不如稍作等待，等派使臣与草山大人交涉过后再做决断。”

“樱井大人说的有理，其他大臣觉得如何？”

“陛下，如果平安京真的不开城门，臣以为，不说以小人之心揣测草山元司之前对陛下怀有二心，就算是没有，被这样怀疑一番之后大概也会以为陛下疑心于他了。万一真的激起了草山氏的逆反之心，关东武士团岂又是那么好对付的？请陛下三思。”

智沉默片刻，转头去问报信的人，“那信使有没有说清草山氏还有几日到达平安京？“

“回陛下，就在这两日，快的话明日就能到达。”

“那为何现在才派信使过来？”

智一甩衣袖，声音着实带上了愠怒，堂上众臣无人再敢出声。

“陛下，草山大人还带了此物献给陛下以表心意。”

侍奉在天皇身边的小童弯腰出来接过礼物，一层层展开作为包裹的上等罗缎，一只精巧的五彩琉璃胆瓶横卧在少年掌心，纤细的瓶颈上由红色绳结系着。智迟疑片刻，接过去拿在手中把玩，春日正午的阳光下，琉璃在他指尖波光流转，映出莹莹的光。就算隔着帘幕和也也看得出这只看上去并不起眼的小瓶绝非寻常之物，连自小在宫中长大的他也觉得稀罕。

“陛下，看来草山氏为您也是颇费了一番心意，这琉璃如此精美绝伦，怕是唐国淄川的工匠才能制出啊。”

“的确，草山氏有心了。”智把琉璃瓶递给侍童。“……吩咐下面的人准备待客吧。”

“可是陛下！”翔的急躁让和也看在眼里，其实他也觉得这事有些蹊跷，却又因为这并非属于他应该担心的事情，而且忌惮这是朝堂之上，不论是他还是翔都不敢真的去质疑大哥。

“好了时间也不早了，赋税新策一年里辛苦二宫大人，民部省随后的事宜改日再议，各位暂且退朝吧。”天皇受完臣子们的三拜，由侍童扶着起身离开了。

 

 

“和也！和也！”

白天还要去民部省处理公务，要等晚上再进宫，和也走在廊里，大老远就听着有人唤他的名字，回头一看果然是三哥在叫他。

“你不去你的阴阳寮来找我做什么？”

“和也你怎么这么凶，咱们一道走嘛，我这个当哥哥的还想恭喜恭喜你呢，赋税的事做的不错嘛！”雅纪追上他，亲亲热热靠着他一起走路，“你这是提的什么？”

“你可别打我这和果子的主意，”和也换了只手拎他的点心，“是要晚上给大哥的。”

“宫中什么没有啊，和也你真小气。”

“这当然不一样。正好你来了，我刚好想问问，今天早晨是不是又折腾智了？”

雅纪的脸一阵红一阵白，害羞地笑着挠他的后脑勺，“和也你怎么知道？”

“一看就知道了，”和也撇撇嘴，“我这个做弟弟的也不愿说什么，可是哥你也不能太过分了。”

两个人并肩走着走着，变成了哥哥低头跟在后面，弟弟倒背着手走在前面的有趣样子。

“对不起嘛，我实在忍不住……”

“弄进去了吗？”

“什、什么？”

“我问你今天早上弄进去了吗？”

“没有，没有！”

“还算你知道分寸。你自己看看，智那一身天皇的朝服是不是比你这身狩衣要繁琐多了？还要留出时间梳洗，岂不是又少睡了许多？我都觉得哥哥又消瘦了些……”

“好了别说了，好和也，你今天晚上就帮我给哥哥陪个不是吧。”

“我才不呢，要说对不起你自己去说。”

日头升起来，兄弟两人你追我赶了一路，足音回荡在漫长的走廊上，宫外的平安京也苏醒了，是一如既往的繁荣景象。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *鸢尾花花语：绝望的爱


	6. Chapter 6

睡到半夜智做了场噩梦，被和也拍醒时，被子不知道什么时候让他蹬开了，身子也抖得厉害，一摸前额已经是一层冷汗。  
   
和也将他捞到怀里，连声问到底梦见什么了。虽然刚刚经历的梦境还历历在目，可是那内容却荒谬淫乱得让智说不出口。

他应该怎么说呢？

是要告诉弟弟说刚才梦中的自己被看不清面孔的男人压在身下用粗大的阳物顶入小穴，平日里被弟弟们百般疼爱的乳头在牙齿毫不留情的啃咬下变成嫣红的颜色，紫宸殿中、清凉殿里、甚至在御花园的花丛间，他的双腿让人强迫着分开，屈服在地上摆出野兽般的性交姿势，在又似痛苦又似欢愉的呻吟声中，天皇华美精致的朝服一次次被精液玷污？

还是说现在清醒后的自己尽管被这场梦吓得手脚冰凉，可是三年之间习惯了每夜与男人交合的身体还是因为梦中太过真实的景象起了反应？

身份尊贵的天皇没有法子，只能笼统地解释说梦见被恶人欺负了。弟弟就用手抹去他的汗水，又把自己的被子给他盖上，两个人光裸的身体抱在一起，“那就继续睡吧，哥哥还要早起上朝呢。”

 

   
那时夜色如墨，离天亮还有一段时间，可是智却说什么都不敢再闭上眼睛。刚才的梦让他怕得很，双手双脚都是冰凉的，身边和也均匀的呼吸声让他觉得踏实了些，可是兵荒马乱的心悸始终不能平静。他害怕一闭上眼梦境会把他噬了去，又害怕等到天明噩梦成真。  
   
虽说贵为天皇的他早在三年前就已把自己的身体许诺给弟弟们，但这世上翔、雅纪、和也和润这四个男子已是他尊严的极限。  
   
小时候身份尊贵却不甚受宠的母亲会悄悄给他穿上小袿，把他打扮成一副女孩的样子，两个人坐在窗前念古书里的句子。有时好好翻着书，母亲就掉了眼泪，一遍遍说若他是女儿身就好了，便可得以平平安安度过一生。可智偏偏是男孩，还是万众瞩目的东宫，身后跟着的四个弟弟，每个都聪明伶俐，这叫做母亲怎能不担心独子的安危？  
   
于是智便牢记母亲的话，凡事敛着锋芒，中庸便好，还好四个弟弟从小便对他恭敬有加、关系和睦，就算长大之后也从未有过前代那些听着便让人心惊胆战的争储夺嫡之事。可是不受父亲疼爱的他需得想出一个周全的法子，让弟弟们甘愿作为新任天皇的左膀右臂，永无不臣之心。  
   
可是从小在皇宫中长大看惯了世间珍宝的弟弟们肯定不会被凡物轻易打动，智清楚自己也就只剩了这幅身体可以勉强作为交换的资本，于是这才有了从即位式那夜开始的秘密，天皇要让弟弟们从自己这里得到肉欲的满足。

三年时间转瞬而逝，朝中一切都已步上正轨，弟弟们也都尽心尽力为他分忧，看来当初的决定是对的，智就放下了些许担心，很多事情干脆放手交给他们去做，每夜惯例的侍奉对他来说，也由痛苦隐忍的任务变成了暗地里的欢愉之事。  
   
   
 

   
不知怎的，今天晚上和也特别会疼人，一次次在他颤抖的睫毛上留下温柔的吻，智说不做了便不做了，完全没有了之前顽劣的样子。枕在弟弟手臂上，看着银白月光勾勒出那张英气逼人的侧颜，不知道从何时开始，比他小三岁的四弟竟也有了能够让人依靠的肩膀，可是天皇此刻却极其渴望被弟弟作为男人的力量狠狠贯穿，用实实在在的占有告诉他那个噩梦不是真的，他只愿意，今后也只会和四个弟弟共享鱼水之欢。  
   
想着自己应该做出个勾人的样子，却不知道应该怎样做，智把手笨拙地放上和也的胸口，腿也搭上他的腰，挺着胸使劲贴紧过去。  
   
“哥怎么了？还睡不着吗？”

原来和也并没睡着，智又把头凑过去拱拱，看着面前修长脖颈上的喉结，想着要不要学样把它含到口中，只是还没来得及实施，和也便啄吻他鼻尖一下，像哄孩子一样拍拍他一丝未挂的臀，并没有任何情欲的流连，月光下琥珀一般的眸子半睁半闭，睡意朦胧的样子。  
   
“......和也，抱抱哥哥好不好？”智心里空虚却又羞于启齿，贴在弟弟耳边吐了好半天热气才说了句完整的话，寝殿里太过寂静空旷，声音再传到他的耳中就显得特别清晰。  
   
“我这不是抱着哥哥了吗？”和也其实被智蹭得早就清醒了，只是看着他这副主动求欢的样子新鲜，故意装着不懂。他眯着眼睛偷看，智的嘴唇开开合合了几次，舌尖又出来舔舔，等了半天还是没说出更多的向往，只是怀抱中的这具身体渐渐变得燥热起来。  
   
“哥哥到底怎么了呀？脸红了？”和也笑嘻嘻睁开眼，用手指戳戳哥哥的脸颊，臊得智推他一把，掀开被子直接坐了起来。  
   
“你就是故意的！”  
   
 又羞又恼到了这个地步，智也顾不得天皇的架子了，他迫切地够着弟弟的唇，软滑的小舌探进去想要得到更多疼爱，双手也顺胸膛摸下去找之前还在他身体里耀武扬威的那根。和也大概在床帏之事上面特别有天份，不用提他脑子里那些花样，单看现在握在手中的粗大性器就可略知一二，智攥着柱身抚摸，没多久就让它变得坚硬起来，他又去拨弄自己早就饥饿到不停开合的小穴。

早先存在里面的精液已经被抠出来擦干净了，但肠壁还保持着柔软湿润的状态，指尖戳一戳就进去了，智不敢大意，还是像之前沐浴时一样在里面抹了厚厚的一层香油。第一次主动分开臀瓣，用小穴将男人的性器吞下去，智一狠心坐到底，顿时身体被塞满了的，低头摸摸平坦的小腹甚至能感受出里面东西的形状。

“哥哥这么想要？”智从未在他面前表现得这么渴望过，胸部高高挺着，献祭一般把还未触碰便已勃起的乳头展示在他面前，白皙皮肤上突兀的吻痕无声地诱惑他前去采撷，那些吻痕并不是他今晚留下的，也不是以前，也许是雅纪，也许是翔，和也不禁猜疑起哥哥和别人一起时会不会是同样的淫荡？

淫荡这个词本不应用来形容在旁人眼中高傲优雅的陛下，可是现在坐在他身上的哥哥半阖着眼帘摇晃纤腰、轻吐气息的样子再也让他想不到别的词语来描绘这幅景象，心中涌出的不甘与嫉妒让他故意去吮吸哥哥左胸乳晕上最明显的那块痕迹，舌头舔弄着把小巧的乳头也一并含入口中。

“哈……别弄那里，好痛，换一边嘛”，智浅浅转着腰，推拒着弟弟肩膀的双手已经使不上力气。

“吸这里不会让哥哥很舒服吗？里面夹得好紧。”

“都说不要了，和也你怎么这么坏？”

“和也惹哥哥生气了吗？”

“……嗯。”

“那换我好好满足哥哥吧。”

和也扶着智的腰让他躺倒在榻榻米上，性事一旦开始由他主导，习惯了被动的哥哥便熟练地把双腿缠上来，换了几个角度便对准了一个地方由他去放肆。

“啊…用力点，再用力点！……哈啊啊…”

天空不知何时已经泛起了鱼肚白，鸟鸣声声催人梦醒，身下的哥哥已经被和也顶弄到失神，小嘴半张着，来不及咽下去的口水顺着无力的小舌流到枕上，即使是已经这样了，智还是没有忘记一直催促要他用力。

退出时性器不小心滑出来，看着智被他撑得已经合不拢的小穴，和也迟疑了一下。

“哥哥痛吗？”

“呜不、不痛，和也快点再进来嘛……”

既然哥哥都这么说了，和也哪里还能有心去管什么早朝的事，刚刚只是轻轻碰了碰智高高翘着的性器，铃口就涌出一股股清液，顺着柱身流进两人的交合处，一直主动迎合的温暖肠道一次次被他填满，不知道经过了多久还是不知疲倦地吮吸着他。

三年前哥哥初夜的青涩模样仿佛还在眼前，明明没有经验却还要逞强，犹如纯白无瑕的水中莲在和也眼前开放，让他疼在心尖又忍不住去采撷，而三年后已经熟于性事的哥哥在他眼里举手投足间是讲不清说不尽的娇媚。

那不食人间烟火的神态、那端起茶杯时总是翘着小指的动作、那仿佛写着无数愁绪与欢欣的精致眉眼。

他不知道别人能不能看出来智的变化，但是已经有无数次，他只是看着朝堂上的天皇就会走了神，想要把哥哥层层叠叠的华美和服扯个精光，让他平素一直的淡漠神情沾上欲色，再等他心甘情愿张开双腿被自己贯穿。

 

 

一直到窗外朝阳的光辉照耀在哥哥脸上，他才回过神来想起两人要是再不赶快结束就要被清晨当值的侍女发现了。

他加了力气，把自己狠狠挺进去，“哥，该结束了哦。”

智受不了似的高声叫了出来，但是双腿还是紧紧夹着，舍不得让他离开，和也怕呻吟声被人发现，俯身下去衔住哥哥的小舌深深吻他，把这些不停涌出来的激情封在自己口中。

“陛下，该晨起了。”侍女的声音突然在门外响起，吓得天皇身子一抖直接吐了精，和也也不敢恋战，示意哥哥先给外面回个话，智却紧紧抿着嘴摇头，他只好代替哥哥去回应外面。

“知道了，你先下去吧。”

“和也，全都射进来。”哥哥被他撞得泪眼朦胧，抱着他的肩膀趴在他耳边悄声说。一直容纳他的穴肉早就柔软得任人索取，迷蒙的眼神勾了他的魂魄一样，和也本想克制着射在外面，到头还是用精液把智的小穴填了个满。

不过负责善后的人还得是他，智腿软得站不起来，要靠他帮忙才能勉强把肌襦袢穿上，帮哥哥先草草擦掉流出来的粘稠精液，再给他穿上亵裤，看看室内差不多恢复常态了和也才去唤使女进来。

“哥，没时间只能这样了，里面还没弄干净，上朝时一定要夹好啊。”他行了个礼，退到一旁等着侍女进来给天皇更衣。

 

 

今日下朝已经不早，通报的下人过来传话说草山大人一行几人已经入城，求觐见天皇，智本打算得空清理身体的念头只能作罢，午后在小御所见了草山元司，晚宴之后又趁兴去了南庭散步赏春花。智原本是没有这个打算的，只是晚宴时草山氏顺口一提沿路春光烂漫的风景，让从未踏出平安京一步的天皇听了心里痒痒的，反正今天润也不在，晚上得空索性就去御花园解解眼馋。

“陛下三年来真是一点都没有变呢。”武家出身的草山元司身形魁梧，一路上跟在不时在花前伫足的天皇身后慢慢踱步，后面跟着使臣侍女一行。

这里毕竟是平安京，全日本最好的工匠都云集于此，皇家园林流水顺着地势构建，巧夺天工，精美绝伦，现在又值草长莺飞的孟仲之春，不管是叫得出还是叫不出名字的花草树木都卯足了劲地抽枝发芽，皎月当空，花香幽幽，在锦绣华服的映衬之下天皇发自内心的笑颜要再动人百倍。

智已经好久没机会到御花园里走走，憋了许久自然看什么都是新鲜的，大概是美景让人心醉，他直想不管不顾地舞上一曲，忘掉这一身华丽无比的枷锁，忘掉这世间加在他身上的重负，泛舟湖上，潇洒人间，可是他是大野智，是让千万人俯首的天皇，是神，同父异母的弟弟们都可以放纵任性，只是唯有他不可以。

“草山大人不也是如此？与三年前见面时别无差异。这次大人入京还带了这么多的奇珍异宝，尤其是那只琉璃胆瓶，晶莹剔透，价值连城，想也是极难寻觅的，朕应当好好感谢才是。”

“不敢不敢，陛下喜欢就好，臣斗胆请求可否让臣亲手给陛下佩戴？”

智迟疑了一下，“那胆瓶竟是饰物？”

“是，可以用细绳将它悬于腰间当做饰物。”

“万一摔了岂不可惜？”

“给陛下佩戴怎么能说可惜呢？即使是那劳什子再贵重，如果能讨陛下一笑就算是故意摔了又有何妨？”

“既然草山大人这么想的话。”智苦笑，并不觉得自己有这么重要，但还是挥手遣人去取。

半晌，侍女把琉璃瓶和细绳捧了来，草山接过，把绳子从纤细的瓶耳中间穿过，打了个结，单膝跪地把它系在天皇的腰带上，“好了，陛下可以动了。”

“多谢。”接着向前走，潺潺清溪流过木拱桥下，在不远处汇成了一汪浅潭，红白相间的锦鲤争抢着挤到智面前，大口大口吃着天皇亲手洒下的食物。智被逗笑了，把点心碾成碎屑，捞起宽大的袖口露出一截手臂向更远的方向投去，池中瞬间欢腾起来，一圈圈涟漪久久不能平静。没过多久他觉得有些不对劲，感觉有什么东西黏在背后似的，下意识回头看看却正好对上了草山元司的目光。

天皇敛起神情，赶紧把袖子放下来，手中剩下还没喂完的东西也不要了，一股脑都给了身后跟着的侍童。他被看得心里发毛，想着赶快打发走对方，自己也好回清凉殿睡下。

“草山大人若只是想禀报关东的近况大可派使臣前来，不用如此大费周章亲自上京，朕想，大人是否还有其他事情要做？”

“陛下果然聪慧过人，臣确实还准备了其他东西。”

“那明天再说如何？朕今晚有些累了，想回去了。”

“臣有罪，今晚太叨扰陛下了”，草山元司从袖管里掏出了一只细长的竹筒，“不过既然陛下累了，不如现在就开始吧，省的明日夜长梦多。”

智有些不悦，又弄不清他葫芦里到底卖的什么药，两人隔着一段距离他看不清草山手里到底拿着什么。

草山微微鞠躬说完“失礼了”，一拉尽头的引线，花火点燃瞬间冲上云霄，夜幕浓厚漆黑把钴蓝衬得熠熠生辉，如开得正盛的重瓣菊一样在半空四散炸开停留片刻，俄顷又同银白的星一般渐渐陨落直到失在空中再看不见。

“……这是？”

“陛下请吧。”

智忍不住惊叫一声，只消烟花燃尽的功夫，他身边伺候的宫人已经躺了一地，只剩几个草山带来的陌生面孔。

“草山氏，你想谋反吗？！”

“陛下请吧。”

“你！”他慌了，左右都被人包围起来，想逃却无路可逃，只能硬着头皮和草山一起走去御所中央的紫宸殿。

 

 

一路无言。

站在殿前的时候，天皇贴身穿着的肌襦袢已经被汗水湿了个透，小腿也不听使唤地开始打颤，勉强登完了石阶，草山示意他向后转身。

智回头看去，与紫宸殿仅仅隔着南庭的承明门缓缓打开，黑压压的军队兵临城下，鸦雀无声，不知道已经在此地等了多久。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention: 
> 
> 非常重要 本章路人智 不能接受的朋友请勿进入

夜色低凝攫住了人的呼吸，外头是数不清的凛凛甲光，身旁是草山元司笑得可怖的脸，智记得自己没命地奔跑，可是没几步就在殿中被男人踩住了和服下摆，一下摔在地上，膝盖磕破了流出血来，他已经没工夫管这个了，摔得太狠撑了两下站不起来，只能靠着手臂一点点向后挪。  
   
“陛下怎么突然跑起来了？”  
   
“放肆！你不要再过来了！”  
   
空荡的紫宸殿，天皇已到穷途末路，臣子却步步紧逼，“让在下帮您看看吧，真的受伤就不好了。”  
   
“朕让你退下！”  
   
“陛下……”  
   
“草山大人是要违抗神意吗？”  
   
“臣哪里敢，只是看陛下忙于国事日渐消瘦，臣又远居乡下，想多多替陛下分忧而已。”  
   
智定定神，开口问道，“看中什么官位？”  
   
“在下不敢。”  
   
“是朕主动问的你，说吧。”  
   
“太政大臣倒也可以算得上是……”  
   
“好，就太政大臣吧。”  
   
太政大臣原是虚职，通常是天皇为了表示对有功之臣的尊重才会任职，本朝自从天皇的启蒙老师石田先生去世之后一直是空位，智自然是不愿让歹人入朝的，可是眼前的情形却不得不点头同意。他心里慌乱，只想让草山赶快离开，于是不等对方说完就痛快答应。智整整额前散落下来的乱发，努力拿出威严的样子，想要靠着背后的圆柱站起来，却被臣子一把擒住了手臂，“你还想做什么！”  
   
草山从怀中掏出一截软绳，三两下将天皇的手腕绑在一起，尽头系在柱子上，“陛下膝盖受伤了，还是让在下帮您检查一下吧。”  
   
“放开我！快点！”智挣脱不开手上的束缚，腿脚乱蹬，连额头上急得出了层薄汗，还是被人钳着脚腕拎起来，华朝皱成一团，宽松的裤管顺着皮肤滑到裆部，未曾见过天日的白皙双腿一览无余。  
   
“陛下伤得不轻啊，流血了呢”，草山弓着腰查看，一脸担忧的样子，手上却不放松，“请陛下稍作等候，臣这就去派人取药。”  
   
男人走到大殿入口，吩咐了几句又立刻返回，“陛下不用担心，有了这个伤口很快就能痊愈。”  
   
“……草山元司，朕是天皇，是保佑国家国民的天神”，智那时候已经放弃了挣扎，只冷冷地凝视着向他走来的人，一半视线隐藏在黑发的遮蔽中，“你这么对待朕，不怕吗。”  
   
“陛下，您永远是臣的天皇，这一切都是为了您着想。”草山走近，为他把碎发别到耳后，蘸了药轻轻擦在膝盖的伤口上，“啊这里好像也受伤了……”  
   
“你放开我！”  
   
说话间男人就开始动手去解天皇的腰带，一圈圈紧紧地系着没那么容易解开，智又如同出水的鱼儿一样挣扎不停，他干脆跪坐在智的腿上，又从袖中掏出短刃，“陛下别动，小心受伤。”  
   
“不要！”  
   
利刃伸进去轻轻一挑，刀起帛碎，精致的刺绣散落一地，残花败柳，再看不出模样。华美和服的两襟被用力扯开，只剩里面唯一一层肌襦袢却也无力回天，草山从衣领伸手进去，把天皇的身体从这堆布料中剥出来。  
   
空无一人的大殿之上，被强迫摆出献祭姿势的天皇紧闭双眸不愿面对即将受辱的时刻，他白净的胸口上面镶着点点红印，如同入雪之梅一般娇艳欲滴，今晨才被四弟疼爱过的乳头还微微肿胀着，随着急促呼吸的起伏上上下下。  
   
草山看到面前已是任人宰割的身体愣了一下，脸上瞬间变了神色，刷地一声亵裤的布料全部碎成两半，不顾智的拼命抵抗，硬是分开他的双腿，露出臀缝间最最私密的地带。  
   
“陛下，原来是这样吗……”  
   
一层似有似无的毛发之下，柔软娇弱的性器一颤一颤显得楚楚可怜，可是这并非存在于草山元司妄想之中的处子胴体，幼嫩的会阴尽头，可以与男人交合的小穴虽然紧缩着，但周围一圈连着臀瓣上都粘着的白浊，却在无声地证明这里之前曾接纳过多少欢愉。  
   
“原来陛下三年未娶不是为了等臣吗？在下可是一直惦念着陛下啊……还是说生性淫荡的陛下嫌臣来得太晚，已经迫不及待去找别的男人了呢？”  
   
男人的手指以不容拒绝的力度直接捅了进来，智哀哀地叫了一声，却也知道没有办法逃出魔爪，狭窄的肠道因为经常使用，而顺利地吞下了异物，草山换着角度在里面抠挖，渐渐的，弟弟在他身体里所剩最后的精液全部流了出来。  
   
“真是没想到啊，天皇的秘密竟然被在下发现了……您要是个女人的话，这样天天含着精液早该怀孕了吧。告诉臣，究竟是谁，让陛下这么想怀上他的孩子？”  
   
智被陌生的力度侵犯着，小穴不情愿地吞下更多手指，他知道出声只会激起对方的兽欲，于是一直沉默地忍耐着。唇角已经被咬出血了吧，铁锈的味道在口中蔓延，他恍惚中想到今天清晨和也的温暖怀抱，竟觉得恍如隔世。  
   
“三年来平安京夜夜妖猫淫叫，天皇胞弟彻夜守卫，这桩奇事已经传得大街小巷人人皆知，您真是让在下担心啊。”  
   
“到底是哪个？是樱井翔？松本润？二宫和也？”  
   
“还是那个阴阳师相叶雅纪？！”  
   
草山把手指抽出来，拉开衣服露出早已高涨的男根，“既然陛下不肯说的话，那不如就开始做吧。不如乖一点，您一定很担心您的弟弟们吧……”  
   
“不要！你不要伤害他们！”  
   
覆巢之下，岂有完卵，异军趁着润率禁卫去京郊操练的空隙已然大摇大摆入驻平安京，想要做什么都易如囊中取物，没有草山的首肯，翔他们三个又怎么可能不受伤害？听到这里本来已经彻底放弃反应的智又开始挣扎，结果被捏着脸颊，强迫吞入男人腥膻的东西，阳具在喉咙中进进出出，不知过了多久，那东西在他口中猛地喷射出一股股粘稠的精液逼他咽下，智吞咽不及，呛得直咳嗽，一直到已经快要窒息的时候才被草山的大掌放开。  
   
“陛下如果听话的话，我自然不会伤害他们，陛下自己决定吧。”草山释放之后把之前牢牢绑在柱子上的软绳解开，看到智并没有像之前一样反抗，满意地笑笑，用拇指把智唇角的一痕混着血迹的精液抹去了。  
   
“请陛下放心，臣一定说话算话……再说陛下这里不是最喜欢含着男人的精液了吗？刚才尝了您还喜欢吗？”他又拨开智的双腿，按按已经被他用手指蹂躏得软烂的穴口，透明的肠液顺着缝隙弥漫开来，本来滋润着里面的白浊已经全然看不见了。“出了这么多水啊，您心里应该很高兴吧？别着急，在下这就好好伺候您。”  
   
他对天皇愤恨的眼神不置可否，像头疯狂的野兽一样，直接把人捞过来按在地上狠狠贯穿。  
   
“让在下用精液喂饱您的小穴吧！”  
   
智被迫跪伏在大殿地板上，手臂被草山从后面紧紧拉住，不要说逃走，连支撑身体都做不到。受伤的膝盖承受不了一丝重量，疼痛愈发蔓延到四肢百骸。身上的男人又不收敛，昂扬的男根一下一下顶进来，巨大的龟头大力破开穴口，又刮擦着肠壁退出，他痛得泪流满面，出了冷汗也不想求饶，可是心里却对自己这具平白无故惹人觊觎的身体无能为力。  
   
弟弟们的性命系在他一人身上，他能怎么办呢？  
   
从前都是弟弟在外面护着他，智不是不知道翔与和也在朝政上是多么用心，雅纪是怎样绞尽脑汁用所学之术解决平安京贵族们的质疑，还有润，一个高高在上的公家弟子又是为何放着别的不做，偏偏主动去找了禁卫府的差事。  
   
弟弟们像他的羽翼一样，把他从四面八方护得周全，若不是自己轻信了恶人，中了这场圈套，又怎会有如今这场浩劫？他们哪个是要靠他扶持的纨绔子弟，智不是没有质疑过为什么弟弟们要做到这一步，就算是普通百姓家里尚有兄弟阋墙之祸，更不用说是步步惊心的皇族了。以前的他只是逃避，故意忽略弟弟们眼中的别样情愫，用情欲去敷衍真心，而现在平安京的性命都已经不是天皇能够掌控的了，这具肉体的清白和弟弟们的安危比起来还有什么要紧的呢？  
   
“好、痛……”智挣扎着张了口，他很清楚草山等的就是这个。  
   
果不其然，身后男人终于停下了不断掠夺的动作，“啊都怪在下考虑不周，忘记了您膝盖上的伤，还请陛下恕罪。”  
   
他松开手示意智可以躺在那团破烂的衣料上，天皇费力地挪动过去，躺下之后缓了缓又主动张开双腿，向男人露出依旧疲软的性器和后方承受了太多蛮横、一时合不拢的小穴以示顺从。  
   
但这让步并不是结束，迎接他的将是未来无尽的暴风骤雨。  
   
   
   
   
   
平安京满城听闻昨夜驻军，百姓皆人人自危，早市未开，直到午后听说天皇照常上朝并无异常，又没有烧杀劫掠之事，这才渐渐恢复了平静。  
   
“二哥，怎么办？你看智的样子，一定是被那个草山胁迫了。”  
   
早朝还没下，三哥的纸人就跑来在他手掌中留下了字样，说是有事商议，和也赶紧回家换了下人的衣束，从后门离开，匆匆到了樱井府邸的时候，翔和雅纪早已等在那里了。  
   
他看看四下无人，关紧障子门进了屋，坐下后雅纪给他倒一杯茶，“和也，没人跟来吧？”  
   
“没有。”和也摇摇头，他来的路上小心的很，街上又乱，自然没人注意他。  
   
“那就好。刚才哥哥在朝上任命草山元司为太政大臣，我和雅纪就觉得奇怪，后来竟然还说身体有恙，任何人不可觐见，这分明就是软禁啊。”翔皱眉，“昨夜关东军队驻扎进平安京的事情，哥哥从没和我提起过，他和你们说过吗？”  
   
雅纪和也两人面面相觑，他们并没有听天皇说过。  
   
“那就是草山有鬼了。哥哥如果知道不可能不说的，现在润又不在，他这是看准了时机趁人不备啊。”  
   
“二哥怎么办呀？”雅纪坐不住了，站起来一圈圈地走着。他想想智一个人在宫中无依无靠的情形急得都要掉泪，润又在京郊不知道情况，万一那边也有草山的兵，打起来拖上个十天半月，如果草山真准备逼宫的话，智都不知道还能不能等他们到那个时候。  
   
“雅纪，你冷静点，草山要是想动武的话何必等到现在，他留着智肯定是想让自己名正言顺，现在太政大臣把握朝政，我们手里又没有兵权，又进不了宫，只能等润回来再说。草山并未封城，我们先派人看看能不能出城给润送信吧。记得不要轻举妄动，他想夺权就让他夺，哥哥的安全要紧，我们先想办法救人。”  
   
在二哥的安慰下，当弟弟的吸吸鼻子重新坐下，三个人开始仔细商讨对策。

虽说是在叮嘱弟弟，翔的心里又怎能不着急？智在早朝上的样子让他看得直想冲上去救人，他最心爱的哥哥任人摆布叫他怎么能忍？若是前些年，他说不定就直接上去了，可是理智告诉他这样不行，这样不但救不了哥哥，他不在了，弟弟们也没人保护，翔知道自己须得担起这份责任来，可是这又谈何容易？  
   
还是要仔细筹谋一番，万无一失才行，翔开了侧门送走雅纪和也之后，独自一人回了房，上朝时天皇对位于前列的他隐忍摇头的样子依然印在心头，虽说两边搀扶的下人照料一应俱全，朝服依旧华丽精致，智却一看就是哭过了的样子，嗓音是哑的，虚白的一张小脸，凄凄惨惨。  
   
哥哥，等我们救你出来，翔握紧了拳。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：  
> 本章含有大篇幅路人智  
> 性方面有详细描写  
> 无法接受时请及时退出

为什么呢？智想不通。

草山元司一日三次每日不断地给他的小穴涂满带着异香的油脂，练武之人才有的粗长手指在身体里进进出出，却又不把那根阳具插进来给他一个痛快。每次都要戳到那块软弱的地方，非得在雕花屏风里面把他弄得眼泪汪汪，在下人面前控制不住喘息的声音而丢尽了颜面。

草山这个男人到底想要什么，他实在是不懂。明明知道他会为了弟弟们忍耐所有屈辱，却在那日之后再也没要过他的身子，明明已经可以把他玩弄于鼓掌之中，却隔日便殷勤地送来美食奇器、水墨笔纸供他白日里消遣，明明……

天皇今晨又是在侍女的敲门声中惊醒的，天虽已大亮，他却觉得睡不够，每天总想躺着趴着，日子过得太慢，还不到十天半月，却已经好像是过了半年了似的。

“陛下，太政大人下朝来请您用餐了。”

他吃不下什么，只咽了几口小菜和米饭，碗中的汤也减得不多。

“陛下已经吃饱了吗？”

智不语，用筷子捡捡远处的东西又放下。

“陛下胃口真小啊，还是再吃些吧，陛下闭门养病这些天万一饿瘦了，就是臣的罪过了。”

“朕恕你无罪。”天皇不知把这话重复了多少遍，可是草山还是整日里笑嘻嘻的，罪过罪过不离口。

“据说今日松本大人带兵启程回城了，等到了军队平安京，臣一定替您好好看看松本大人有无变化，陛下这些天一定很担心吧。”

“润…回来了？”

“是啊，不过陛下尚未痊愈不能亲自接见，交给臣就好。”草山嚼完口中的食物，唤了侍女过来给他净手，“陛下，让臣帮您上药吧。”

智趴伏在撤去饭菜的桌几上，闭眼掀起服襟，直接让人看到了未着衣物的下身。草山不让他穿着亵裤，说天气热耽误养伤，还时时派人监视他，不让他抚慰自己，只给他一根形状粗细与草山这佞人如出一辙的玉势。这具已经适应了弟弟们日日疼爱的身体受不住寂寞，只要他肯低头，草山元司必定会答应，智几乎是拼了十分的力气压抑自己才没做出更多卑贱的事情，但他可能再也撑不住了……

“嗯……哈……”

几根手指在他后穴中穿梭来去，油脂化了一室的香气，智能感觉到自己的性器慢慢胀大起来，抵在桌沿上滑动着，小穴放松下来，从容地吞吐着男人的手指，属于他自己身体的淫液也从内里热乎乎地往下淌。

“陛下舒服吗？身体都跟着臣的手指动起来了。”

智听到这话猛然清醒，他僵在那里的时候，草山把手指拔了出来，给天皇整理衣物盖住隐秘的位置，让人看不出破绽，“好了，陛下请别这么留恋臣了，将来要是有了皇后这样是会让人吃醋的。”

端着清水的侍女再次上前，智盯着她发髻上插着的几支簪子，上等的银制流苏在耳际摇摇晃晃，不知那支锐利的银针刺进喉咙会不会......

“陛下，臣还有国事要忙，不能陪伴您了。”草山洗了两把手，拿出来甩甩，“松本大人可能已经在等着臣了。”

他走后屏风撤掉，下人也跟着走了一半，剩下的一半潮水般涌上来扶着天皇软弱无力的身子回了清凉殿。 

智秀美的手轻轻提起一支蘸满了墨的细羊毫笔，笔尖却半天也落不下去，润，润，他疼爱的、最小的弟弟离他只有咫尺之遥，他又怎么能想到......

衣食无忧的日子，也没有以前那些冗杂的政事需要他去操心，原本内心向往的闲情逸致、春月秋花却因为这笼中之鸟的处境而变得无味，他完全可以纵了自己去做那些原本因为礼数规矩而不能去做的事情，笔墨丹青、月下独舞，哪还有人会去管？智清楚草山怕他自戕，每天明里暗里安排了无数双眼睛在盯着他，可是他并不想到走那一步，为了弟弟们，他还得活着，只要自己活着，草山就不会去动他们。

他并不期望弟弟们能带兵打进平安京，将草山逐出去，毕竟性命才是顶要紧的事，他不愿让他们为了救他去和草山搏命，他自己自然也就认了一生囚于深宫的命运。

既然出不去了，自然也就不必在意那些下人看待自己的眼光，可是日日被草山折磨到心中只剩一团消散不掉的浓浓欲火，贵为天皇的他哪里有心思去做琴棋书画的雅事呢？

这副身体，难道就这么饥渴难耐了吗？

啪嗒一声，丹红的墨打在绢上，一大滴闪着光的饱满，天皇搁下笔进了内室，“更衣，去南庭。”

 

 

春意日渐浓烈，御花园一天一个样子，一树晚樱开得轰轰烈烈。智走在园中小径里，草山送他的胆瓶被侍女仔细地挂在腰带上，渐渐日头升上来，他身上渗出些薄汗。但这景色的美却并未把胸中的空虚压下去，走动时腿间皮肉摩擦，幼嫩的性器没了衣物阻隔硬是又起了感觉。

“你们别跟来。”

他独自走进繁花深处，一直到看不见下人的踪影才从怀中掏出让人万分羞耻的东西——草山元司亲手递给他的那根玉势，这东西是暖玉做的，形状狰狞饱满，拿在手中沉甸甸的。草山告诉他，让他寂寞的时候用这个排解，可是智从没想过、从没想过自己竟有一日真的会……

平安京口口相传有猫妖出没的地方，身着一袭桃色和服的绝美少年只身一人席地而卧，白皙双腿弯曲着从衣摆当中裸露出来，柔软草芽新长出不久，保护着少年纯洁无瑕的身体不受一丝尘埃玷污。

四下无人，少年缓缓横着打开双腿，当中的光景却只能用淫靡形容：身前的性器微微勃起，而后面本不应该用来交合的小穴嫣红而缱绻，勾人似的不停蠕动开合，其间流出来的粘稠液体泛着光一直顺着淌了下来，无数条银丝随着大腿的分开戛然而止，而少年红着脸，竟将手中持着的玉势抵在穴口，顿了顿，随即用力推了进去。

看起来含蓄极了的小穴并不阻挠外物的入侵，渐渐把玉势全数接纳了进去，被撑圆了几圈的穴口将到了底，少年轻启红唇若有若无叹了几下，另一只手也从胸口伸进去不知在抚摸何处。

“嗯……啊……”

此情此景，有谁能想到这位身体单薄到快被锦绣绸缎吞没的少年竟是时年已经二十有四的当朝天皇？

幸亏周围没人看着，不然这情迷意乱的欢愉之声不知能勾起多少淫梦，智自渎的动作渐渐加快，吞吐着巨物的小穴周围也变成了赤红色，他紧蹙着眉头毫不犹豫用玉势一下下贯穿自己，又伸手去前面摩挲着性器，清澈的体液从铃口溢出来，顺着皮肤的皱褶流了下来，他闭起眼睛，却没留意身后悄声走来的男人。

“嗯嗯……哈，呃啊啊啊——”

就在坚持不住即将高潮的关口，突然从身后出现的草山元司一把夺过了他握在手中的玉势。智的右脚腕被高高抬起来，左腿也被草山用身体压制住，“呜呜不要”，这个恶魔一样的男人全然不顾他泪眼迷蒙的哭求，把玉势从他饥渴万分的小穴里一下抽了出来。

“陛下，恕臣照顾不周。”

本来已经处在释放边缘的性器一下子失去了刺激，因为惊吓颤抖着萎靡下去，绝顶欢愉被草山硬硬停在这里，如同炙烤一般的折磨让天皇再也受不了了，他来不及去管顾自己一身狼藉的失仪模样，变得只会抽泣着握着男人的手臂摇晃，“求你了，给我，给我……”

“陛下是想要这个吗？”

智伸长了手去够草山手中早已被他体温暖热的玉势，可是草山却故意把它抛到了远处。

“可是啊，既然臣来了，就不能让陛下再用这个了，臣一定会尽力满足陛下的。”

男人故意在智面前掀开衣襟，露出狰狞的性器浅浅戳上他的穴口。

“只是不知道陛下愿不愿意啊……”

他懂了，草山想要的，原来是这份心甘情愿吗？可是即使是他不愿低头，和弟弟们三年以来夜夜的同床共枕也已经让他的身体无法适应没有男人的日子。草山的那句话仿佛地狱的召唤，他多么想要被男人的性器狠狠操弄，可是面前的人不是翔，不是雅纪，不是和也，也不是润，这不是一场游戏，更不是一场幻梦，他知道自己非得接受现实不可。

渡鸟北归，万物复苏，四季轮回的变化里潺潺溪流依旧平静如初，御花园里席地而卧的天皇沉默半晌，还是选择了微微颔首。

“陛下久等了。”

智不再隐忍，被填满的时候他尖叫出声，草山没有给他任何适应的时间就开始大开大合地进出，敏感的地方被挤压着，即使是性器还没有完全勃发，一股股乳白色的精液还是就这样从铃口涌出来，淋在他的小腹上。

“这样就射了？您的身体可真是淫荡哪。是不是这样就够了？”草山并未减慢速度，他蘸起那些刚射出来的精液，让智含着他的手指咽下去。

不够，怎么可能会够？

两行清泪从智的眼眶中滑落下来，他恨极了草山，也恨极了自己，可是却还要用双腿缠上草山的腰，恳求他给多一些，再多一些。他把衣襟扯开，更加放肆地呻吟着，即使乳头被草山如同掠夺一般吮吸啃咬着，也只是把胸部挺得更高任人索取。

他不是不觉得痛，但是疼痛有一种报复的快感，让他只想更加苛待自己的身体，所以不论草山如何要求他都一一答应、全部照做。

反正从此之后，他便不再是他了。

身份尊贵的天皇陛下已殁，林间起舞的翩翩少年魂销魄散，和歌诗赋花鸟风月在生命里不复存在，自此，就只剩一副躯体空留世间了。

 

 

被草山的大手放开时，智身上早就没了力气，挣扎着睁开朦胧的双眼，看到日头已经偏西了。他全身皮肤布满了紫红的痕迹，胸口上的吻痕、臀尖上的指印，双腿之间也黏腻极了，不住地溢出的都是草山射进去的精液，那些浓稠的白浊几乎填满了他的小穴，稍微动一动就会流出来。

“陛下今日还尽兴吗？”

“......多谢了”，智眼角红红的，这句话硬是从他双唇中挤了出来，他大概猜到了今天只会是一个开始，而受尽屈辱的他现在只想快点回到自己的寝殿痛哭一场。

“得到陛下的肯定真令人高兴啊！臣下次定会再接再厉，继续满足陛下的需要！”

他被草山从地上扶起来披上衣服，昏昏沉沉地几乎要睡死过去的时候，看见不远处一个侍从被人押着走过来，扑通一声跪在他们面前。

“草山大人，人来了。”

“混账，陛下的身体是你这种肮脏的人能觊觎的吗？！”

草山愤怒的声音如同惊雷在耳畔响起，智吓得一个激灵清醒了些，再转身去看时，那个侍从被一刀劈下去，鲜血溅了满地。

“这个贱奴竟看着陛下刚才的样子做出了不敬的举动，真是大逆不道！”草山重新回到他身边抱他起来。“陛下从没见过这样的场面吧，抱歉让您受惊了，臣这就送陛下回宫。”

“臣想了陛下三年，爱了陛下三年，却还是晚了，陛下要好好记住，以后您的全部只能是臣的。”男人趴在不住颤抖的天皇耳边压低了声音。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天竟然二更欸！！！


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：  
> 本章含有大篇幅路人智  
> 性方面有详细描写  
> 无法接受时请及时退出

平安京的最后一朵樱花也早已落了，绿叶从枝丫间生出来郁郁葱葱，紫藤花瀑这时正是时节，但除了几只过路飞鸟，再无人有意为之驻足。

天皇已经被软禁在京中半月有余，雅纪日日都盼着何时能把哥哥救出来，润返京那日就去了翔的府邸和二哥一起商议军队的事情，和也这些天也在明着暗着打探其他大臣的心思，只有他天天坐在阴阳寮里什么忙都帮不上，翔宽慰他不能自己先乱了阵脚一切都要好好谋划，可是雅纪就是着急的不行。

他怎么能不急呢，这些天雅纪想的念的都是哥哥，在他心里智的一切都是那么美好，容不得人欺侮，他用着真心爱着他们同父异母的大哥，在梦里都想捧起智圆润的脸颊问问他还好吗，可是现在雅纪却连梦中人的面都见不到。关东军进京，新任的太政大臣代替天皇上朝，这些日子智甚至一次都没有在人前露过面，平安京渐渐议论纷纷，没头没尾的传言甚嚣尘上，更有甚者说是平安京妖气瀰漫，其中猫妖作祟让天皇圣体抱恙，还有人信誓旦旦地说这些日子甚至在白天都能听到宫墙内猫妖淫靡的叫春之声。

雅纪一面是不信的，作为阴阳师的他很清楚宫里根本就没什么猫妖，但一面又愈发担心，怕是有了什么变量。占卜出来的结果统统是凶，他隐隐觉得不太对，直到今日的早朝上，雅纪屏住呼吸翘脚看了又看，被草山抱在怀里走出来的那人分明就是哥哥啊！

哥哥是生病了吗？还是出了什么事？他不知道草山到底搞了什么鬼，心中挂念了半月的人一出现，眼前就被不自觉渗出的泪水搅得一片模糊，他在袖子上抹了两把，挺直了腰想再仔细看看时，才注意到帘幕后面熟悉的身影趴伏在软垫上，正在被草山拉着手臂像野兽交配一样地粗暴对待着。

“啊啊、嗯嗯那里！慢一点！！”

智那熟悉的声音在紫宸殿不停回响着，一声高过一声，雅纪不敢相信自己看到的一切，他失了魂一样想冲上高台，掀开帘幕去亲眼看看这究竟是不是真的，刚要起身就被旁边的人拉住，比他年长许多的阴阳寮寮头死死按着他，把守在殿外的重重兵阵指给雅纪看，进一步便是死路一条。

雅纪觉得自己仿佛置身于一场超越了理智的恶梦中，大殿内一片死寂，只能听到令人面红耳赤的呻吟声和肉体拍打的声音，烛光映得人影在帘幕上摇曳，微风拂过，他透过缝隙隐隐约约望着被撞得一晃一晃的智，黑夜伸出爪牙把他最最珍视的宝物拖入无底漩涡。

“哥……”死死咬住下唇，他明白了哥哥这些日子受的苦只能比之前想象的要再难熬万分，雅纪低下头不忍再看，咸涩的泪水一滴一滴打在膝盖上，雪白狩衣氤氲出万石愁绪，“哥！”他相叶雅纪的呼唤这辈子还能被哥哥回应吗？

 

 

从清晨就开始的性事对智来说并不奇怪，只要草山兴致来了，不管白天晚上都要实施一番暴行，但只要智在性事中表现地听话顺从，他就能少吃很多苦头，所以他学乖了，草山想让他这么做他就这么做，想让他说什么他便怎么说，这样至少能哄得草山高兴，不为难他。

所以智同往常一样仰躺在榻榻米上，任凭男人剥开他的和服下摆，抓住他的脚踝用玉势顶入小穴把那里撑得满满的。

“嗯、慢一点，好大……”

不知为何，前三天草山一根手指也没有碰过他，连见面都没有，可是已经惯于欢爱的身体让他即使是用玉势自渎也没办法灭掉中烧的欲火，小穴早就馋得自己开开合合，渴求着男人勃发的性器给予它疼爱。而就在今早，草山二话不说闯进他的寝殿，还没等他反应过来就要开始白日宣淫，智虽然难受得哼了两声，但还是放松了身体把冰冷的玉势全部吞了下去。

“张嘴。”

智闻声轻启红唇，让草山在他的舌放了块糖。

“陛下真乖，这三天是不是想我了？”男人侵略一样在智的口中掠夺一番之后，又用夸奖孩子的语气说他乖，“还记得这个是做什么用的吗？”

糖化了一半，却只能让人觉得苦涩，智点点头，把草山递过来的胆瓶捏在手中，主动闭上眼睛，任人在他眼前蒙上一块细腻的红绸。他的衣服被重新整理好，整个人像只布偶一样躺在草山怀里出了寝殿。

他不知道自己现在身在何处，也许是在某个透着阳光的回廊上，也许是在溪畔的凉亭里，不过这都无所谓，即使是旁边站着一排等着伺候的下人智都已经不在乎了，他可以无动于衷地看着侍女替他擦掉流下大腿的精液也不再感到羞耻，这一切都和他没有一点关系。

草山将他放在地垫上，玉势拔掉之后随即小穴入口贴上来一个热烫的硬物，那是什么智再清楚不过，他的身体无数次被这东西送上情潮的顶峰，于是他顺从地压低腰肢、大张双腿，跟随着男人顶入的节奏摇晃起来。

“啊啊，嗯那里！太大了、嗯～哈、啊啊啊！”

性交带来的快感让智沈迷进去，他放纵着自己的声音与理性，掩耳盗铃一样地夸耀着自己感受到的刺激，今天草山的攻击凶猛而激烈，甚至还没等他和往常一样将手伸入前襟掐捏智的乳头，雌伏在男人身下的人儿就已经一波波缩紧小穴，颤抖着身子即将迎来清晨的第一次射精。

“陛下快去了吧？那件事别忘记啊⋯⋯”草山趴在智耳边轻声说，被情欲折磨到满脸通红的他想起之前几次的训练，草山要求他必须在高潮的时候把精液全部射入他之前作为礼物收下的胆瓶里，这时候如果没有满足草山的心愿或是不小心稍微洒出一点⋯⋯

“叫的大声一点，这样很舒服吧？快射出来吧。”

“嗯！嗯舒服，那里还要！哈啊……快、快点，啊啊！嗯……”

智被夺走了视力眼前一片漆黑，只能用肩膀和侧脸尽量支撑着身体不让自己倒下去，他压低脊背将臀部翘得更高，方便男人顶弄他敏感的深处，一直颤巍巍握着琉璃瓶的手将瓶嘴对准了铃口，另一手则扶好了被撞得一耸一耸的性器，柔软的穴肉不停贪婪地吞咽着，黏稠的体液从边缘一滴滴落下，智忍耐着，快感将他的眼泪逼出来，水晶似的叠在泛红的眼角。

“哥！”

……

那是……雅纪？

一声带了泣音的呼唤穿透空旷的紫宸殿，砂质的嗓音如同一束温暖日光穿过层层业障照在深渊之中的他身上。

“雅纪，雅纪！你在哪里？！”重新萌发的冲动驱使着智去奋力挣脱周身的镣铐，他像个溺水的人一样拼命挣扎却被紧紧箍住腰肢，折磨还在继续，像野兽交合一样被从后方大力贯穿着小穴的智只能高声求救，“嗯啊啊不要！放开我！呃、啊啊啊！”

可是草山又怎可能放过他呢？

“陛下想走？是嫌臣伺候得不舒服吗？是这里吗，还是这里？”男人滚烫的性器在他身体里肆虐，每次都挤压顶撞着他最敏感的部位，“难道臣已经满足不了您了，您想去求着您的四个弟弟来满足这幅淫荡的身体？”

……淫荡…吗？

这些天与草山一次次交媾的场景在眼前掠过，自己丢弃尊严不停求欢的样子和脱口而出的淫乱话语让智又一次意识到自己现在完全是男人的囊中之物，他没得选择只能乖巧听话，“……不不，智只要草山大人的……啊啊啊啊！”

“知道就好。”狂风骤雨一般的撞击让智再忍不住了，积攒了几天的浓稠精液从铃口喷射而出全部进了瓶口。

“求你了……求你了……”一行清泪打湿红绸，从脸颊滑落，智失了魂魄一样趴在地上。

他乱了心智，不知道自己到底想要恳求什么，是求草山不要因为他的叛逆而惩罚他？是想要求雅纪快来带走他？还是想要向天神祈祷把原本的他唤回来？智什么也不知道，却还是一直低声重复着，“求你了……”

“陛下刚刚又不乖了，等臣处理完正事再来看看您有没有好好反省”，草山把红绸一扯，夺了他手中的胆瓶，将智支离破碎地留在原地不再理会。

眼前一片闪亮的白色消散以后，他终于看清了。

这里是紫宸殿，是天皇上朝的殿堂，下面跪坐着的是他的臣子，二官、八省、一台、五卫府，智想起小时父皇曾为好奇的他一一解释，又要求他认真记下。

“智，这里以后就是你的朝堂了。”

他看到了曾经日夜相处的弟弟们。

眉头紧蹙的翔、一脸哀伤的和也、他最小的弟弟润抿着双唇，似乎在忍耐着什么，还有雅纪，“别哭啊，雅纪，怎么还像小时候一样呢，男子汉可不许轻易掉眼泪。”看到满脸泪花的雅纪，智禁不住伸手去够，却只碰到了一层透光的织物。

他们离他那么近，只隔了一层薄帘，用手撕碎、用火烧光只需一瞬，却又是那么的遥远，是他这辈子再也触及不到的距离，智恍恍惚惚地听着草山讲话，可是讲了些什么，却又听不明白。

好痛好痛，大概是哪里已经碎掉了，他看着草山黏稠的精液从小穴里汩汩流出来，一下子失去力气仰躺在地上。

“陛下贵体已经不适合再作为天皇为国家劳力劳心，思前想后决定传位于我。”

太政大臣在帘幕后面高举起胆瓶向殿内众臣展示，瓶身五彩琉璃光怪陆离的斑斓花纹炫丽无比，一看就知道是价值连城的宝物，可是里面装着的却是天皇刚刚射出的精液。

“正如各位刚刚亲眼所见，天皇全部身心接受了我草山元司，天神也降于我身，这瓶中之物就是最好的见证，各位大人可以拿去传阅。”

“新的即位礼之后，陛下便正式退位。”


	10. Chapter 10

自亲眼目睹智被凌辱的那日起，润便再也无法沉默下去，他感觉自己快要疯了，夜夜梦到用佩刀砍向草山这歹人，可是每次都不能如愿。

冰冷的刀锋一次又一次划破空气，就是伤不到草山一分一毫，当他累得再也无法将武器举起的时候，智便在他的梦里出现了，一身紫藤花柄绝美却冰冷，无论润怎样绝望地呼唤哥哥，可是就是无法够到他停留在半空中的手。

于是每每夜半梦醒，润总是陷入深深的自责里，如果他当时没有出京就好了，如果……

“到底怎么办！”

愤怒的一拳落在榻榻米上，他气极却又毫无赢得这场战争的底气，论兵力，他手下的近卫府怎么可能敌得过草山的关东军？

“是啊，论兵力我们的确敌不过现在的草山，不过等到他正式登基之后可就不一样了。”和也一副胸有成竹的样子。

“登基以后？”

“没错”，翔拉近他和雅纪，“听着，到时候我们肯定能把哥哥救出来。”

润相信凭藉他们的力量能把智救出魔窟，即使赔上现在拥有的一切，他们也要把哥哥救出来，可是，他那一颗心啊，又怎么等得及？

那晚，润谁也没有告诉就去了近卫府，他换下衣服，混在当值的一班守卫里面从建春门偷偷进了御所。黑云压城，天气闷热得很，他趁夜一间一间宫殿地去寻找，原本应该供天皇起居的清凉殿中并无智的身影。

润突然想到草山元司既不是天皇的血脉，又没有朝臣支持，草草上位于理不合，等他坐稳必然是要大费周章的，他赌他现下还在与内臣商议登基的细节，于是直接改了方向，奔往皇后宫常御殿。

御所北苑一片寂静，只有夏夜里的蟋蟀蝉鸣，智在位期间一人未娶，所以这里已经几年无人居住，润跟着宫人来时的方向，摸索着道路竟误打误撞进了东御殿。

窗棂前、流水旁，美人在卧，长袖垂地，紫藤花柄竟似梦中一般。

润什么话也说不出口，蹒跚学步的幼童一样跌跌撞撞闯进去，用上所有力气从背后紧紧抱住哥哥。见过无数刀光剑影、在战场上都未怯懦过半分的他，这时却颤抖起来，他好怕，怕这又是梦一场，怕哥哥衣袖一拂，让他今生今世再也找不到。

只是，现在他眼前的人儿还是智吗？还是他们四人深爱着的哥哥吗？

怀中人头发束了起来，身上单单披了振袖，纤细的后颈与圆润的肩头从领口之中袒露出来，白皙的脊背上印着大片被人啃咬吮吸的红痕。

“大人？”润听见哥哥小声叫着什么。

“草山大人？”

原来真的不止那日朝堂上的一次暴行吗？！难道这些日子……润设想过无数次哥哥的境遇却始终不敢相信这会是真的。不行，他要带他走，现在就要！润狠狠掰过智的肩膀，强迫他看向自己，“你看看我是谁？！”

“啊好痛！你是谁？不要碰我，不要！”智在他怀里不停挣扎，眼神里满是惊恐迷茫，难道哥哥已经忘了他了吗？

“哥！你不记得我了吗？”

“呜不、智不知道，快放开！”

润心急不已，又怕智这么一叫引人过来，只好就着面前这双朱唇深吻下去，将所有的不解疑惑全部化成苦涩的泪水吞进喉咙。

“哥……”

“你怎么哭了？”智被吻得眼里泛上了水光，躺在润怀里胸口起伏不停，他的丝质振袖外面没有绑紧腰带，本来稍稍一动就能看到胸口，现在被人按在地上已经落了大半，只剩袖子还勉强挂在手臂上。

面前的人究竟是谁，又为何落泪呢？他用拇指抹去润眼角的泪滴，“你快走吧……被草山大人发现，他会杀掉弟弟们的。”

“你真的不记得我了吗？我是润啊！”润不愿相信，可是哥哥看上去并不像是在伪装或是说谎，他清澈见底的眸子里映出跳动的烛光，却又混了更多迷离在里面，只消轻轻抬眼便是倾人城国的媚与色。

润久久看着智，像是看着一只精美的人偶，一缕魂魄，“即使是这样也不忘了弟弟们吗？”他抚上哥哥的脸侧喃喃自语。

一吻，再一吻，他像是要把这些天的思念全部实实在在地表现出来，唇瓣柔软却坚韧地承受着他的啃咬吮吸，智现在不在别的地方，就在他的怀里，他渴望触摸他，渴望拥有他，更是无比急切地想要和他融为一体。

智挣扎了几下无果，熟稔于情事的身体又禁不住地起了反应，泛红的乳头和性器完全暴露在人眼下，已经不用任何扩张就能容纳男人的小穴开始饥渴地不停收缩，脖颈、锁骨，他被吻得头昏，可是还是想起了草山命他在床榻上牢记的东西。

“智的小穴是伺候草山大人的…智的全部都是草山大人的……”

无人服侍的狭小空间里充满了急促的喘息声，夜夜与人交媾的他怎可能不知道接下来会发生什么？害怕受到草山的惩罚，智趁着稍稍被放开的时候翻身要逃，却被拽着衣袖重新按在地上，“智，看着我。”压制在自己身上的人捏着他的下巴唤他名字，“看着我。”

“呜不要”，小穴被塞了手指进去，很快就换上了炙热的性器，身体被塞得满满的，熟悉的感觉让智忍不住呻吟出声，“嗯嗯……啊、啊啊……”

“我是谁？”润始终不愿放弃，纵使是哥哥露出沉浸在欢好中痛苦又愉悦的表情，他也要硬逼着智想起来。

“我是谁？”他托着智的臀，性器顶入一下比一下更重。

“啊！唔、智、智不知道…嗯嗯！”智看着上方那双浓墨重彩的眉眼，努力回想却又觉得记忆像被人用刀剜了一块一样留下了大片空缺。

自从某个清晨醒在这间寝殿，他就发现自己忘了一切，可是他又不愿回想，或者说无法回想，因为只要用力去回忆那些在记忆中闪烁的片段头就痛得要命。不属于这里的另一个灵魂带走了他的所有回忆，欢乐的、悲伤的，全部化作草尖露珠，在那个夏日清晨消失殆尽，只剩下行尸走肉一样的他留在这个金丝鸟笼里。

“不然的话就再也见不到弟弟们了哦。”

可是，弟弟是谁，他们现在又在哪里，这些智统统不知，仿佛这幅日日在华丽织物包裹之下的身体生来就是给人使用的一样，他不明白，但是草山元司要他听话，他就听话。可是既然他从未见过这名自称为“润”的男子，为什么他身体里外的所有敏感之处都会被人知悉地一清二楚？

“我是谁？！”

被撞得在小腹上一甩一甩可怜的性器现在又被抓在掌中摩挲，雌伏于人身下的智依然无法思考，无法喘息，他又一次地进入到了只有美好的地方，肉体与感官上的刺激令他沉迷，令他陶醉。

“嗯嗯好舒服……要去、去了！啊啊””

身后的攻势变得更加猛烈，男人的汗水顺着下巴滴落在他脸上，白皙皮肤上面留下草山痕迹的地方被更加用力的吮吻覆盖，智随波逐流地放纵自己的欲望，他主动抚上自己胸前，将无人抚慰过的乳头揉捏地红肿起来，一股股热流涌入他的小穴的时候，他也摸索到了在刚才的挣扎之中滚到桌下的胆瓶，将精液全部射进了瓶口。

“唔、”智一时还适应不了性器从他身体里拔出来，春宵苦短，他沉浸在高潮的余韵之中平复着自己的呼吸，男人的精液灌满了他，交欢之后后面便像是失了守一样，汩汩涌出来那些东西，面前这个自称是他弟弟的人又一次打开他的双腿，当他以为又要承受一场性事时，润只是用湿了的手帕抹去他腿间的粘腻。

他温柔地抚过幼嫩敏感的肌肤，仔细拭掉沾在稀疏毛发上的液体，引得智不时轻颤，又捧起他的后脑，在他额上印下一吻，“哥，等我带你走。”

转瞬一室旖旎化为乌有，智又一次独坐在和室里，看看窗外的人远去的方向，他不禁思考，逃离这里，他又能去哪里呢？

那个恶魔一样的男人草山元司，无数次地在智耳边重复，无论走到哪里都会找到他的。

 

 

障子门突然被人拉开，智转身去看发现是草山元司进来了，“草山大人”。

“嗯，记得明天之后要改口叫陛下了，知道吗？”

“智知道了。”智跪伏在男人脚下，“大人，让智来伺候您吧。”

他在得到同意之后，掀开草山的和服下摆，小心翼翼地捧起那根沈甸甸的性器用嘴讨好，用舌尖将口中的津液一点点湿润柱身，腥膻的雄性味道占领了智的味觉和嗅觉，却并没有让他觉得难受，只是用嘴吞吐着男人的阳具，他的身体便燥热起来，臀部自发地在地上磨蹭起来，借以安慰得不到爱抚的空虚。

可是今天智却不由得想起了刚才，他有点心虚，好像这是一件不应该做的事，可是他又不敢告诉草山。

“给朕专心一点！”

一不小心牙齿磕到了草山，智吓了一跳连忙道歉，青筋暴露的性器弹跳出来打在他的脸颊上，智讨好地蹭蹭又主动拉开衣襟要草山摸他，“大人，智错了。”

“那还不快点趴下？”

智主动在地上趴好，把腰部以下的布料全部掀上来，压低了腰，掰开臀瓣露出隐藏在臀缝之中开开合合的小穴迎接男人侵犯。

“啊！啊啊！大人！”草山的几个巴掌落在白皙的臀上，引出了智痛苦又带些欢愉的呻吟，红色的掌印在皮肤上显现出来，没一会儿功夫就热的发烫，性器猛的插进来，智撑不住身体倒在地上，吞吃着男人的小穴却泌出来更多黏液。

他的乳头被人折磨着，像要挤出奶水一样用力捏住，迎合的动作已经变得机械，臀瓣却仍被人无休止地撞击着，熟悉的愉悦令他沉醉，“啊大人，轻一点！啊，智要、要去了！”

慌忙间智忘了那只瓶子就摆在旁边的茶桌上，反而摸向腰间的挂饰，“嗯嗯、去哪、了？”他的眼泪几乎要被逼出来，转头试图寻求帮助时，看见胆瓶被草山拿在手里。

“大人……”他泪眼婆娑地看着男人，希望草山可以放他高潮，可是草山却瞬间停了动作，冷冷地质问他，“这是什么？”

“嗯……什么？”

“什么时候射在里面的？”

智慌张起来，却又不敢说谎，“刚才……”

“自己弄的吗？”

“……不是。”

他的下巴被人狠狠攫住，“你就这么想要男人吗？”

“大人，智没有，是那个人他……智又不敢……”

“是不是随便一个男人就能让你的小穴饥渴得不行呀？”

噗的一声，男人狰狞的性器从智体内拔出来，接近高潮却被生生终止的小穴用力吮吸着却无法把男人留下，他委屈地用手背抹着泪水，“大人，呜呜大人……”

“你自己好好想想吧。”草山站起来居高临下地看着他，身陷囹圄的前任天皇大张着双腿，无力地倒在繁华的锦缎之上，身体遍是交合留下的红痕，他的性器高高翘着，透明的液体从铃口滴落，可是他秀美的手指却不敢去抚摸一下，尚未得到安慰的小穴更是痉挛般地抽搐，像是渴望被炽热与粗大填满。

从男人性器里喷发出来的浓稠精液在他脸上留下斑驳的痕迹，智失神地伸出舌尖把嘴唇附近的白浊舔入口中。

“好好想想你到底是谁的。”


End file.
